Harry Potter and the Wandless Mage
by 549632
Summary: This is the story of Alvar Peverell. He has come out of hiding to try to make the wizarding world better. He must choose between Harry and Tom and decide who would make the future better for all.
1. Chapter 1: Alvar Peverell

Chapter 1: Alvar Peverell

Godric's Hollow, October 31, 1981

It was a wet and windy night, the final day in October. Out of nowhere a man apparated onto the middle of a street. Tall, pale skinned, and skinny, the man began moving forward with an air of power and superiority. His jet-black hair styled perfectly, not so much as moving even from the wind. His icy blue eyes were glaring straight ahead of him. He passed by houses and shops alike. The houses covered with decorations of spiders and ghouls. Children and parents roaming the streets going door to door. As he observed the children in their ridiculous costumes he sneered. 'Filthy muggles.' He thought bitterly to himself. 'I could kill them all, it would be so simple and it would help rally his troops, but it's unnecessary, quite unnecessary.' All of his troops were already excited. He was still continuing to gather power and in turn, more followers.

He continued with long strides down the street. How could a child, a baby, have the power to destroy him. At the first chance the child would have to die but how could the child possibly defeat him? In any case the child must die, tonight. After a few minutes, he finally arrived at the two-story cottage at the end of the street in Godric's Hollow. He walked up to the front window and peered in. He saw the father, James Potter, sitting on the couch with his wand shooting bubbles out of the tip. James Potter is a tall man with black hair and glasses. Then he saw the small boy sitting in James' lap, trying to catch and pop the bubbles. Of to the side was James' wife Lily. She was admittedly very beautiful for a muggleborn. She was around the same height as James, with long red hair going past her shoulders. The occupants looked so peaceful, not realizing that this would be their last night alive.

With this he gave the signal to his followers to take down the wards around the house and to get out of the town. As soon as this began the wards of the house went off and the occupants of the house were aware of the Dark Lords arrival. James yelled at Lily to take Harry upstairs. While Lily ran James went towards the entrance of the house. The Dark Lord raised his wand towards their front door which burst open with a large explosion. Voldemort stepped inside and laughed at James before casting the curse. "Avada Kedavra!"

A bright green light shot from Voldemort's wand, lighting up the hallway and engulfed James Potter before he fell to the ground dead. He heard a scream from the upper floor. He climbed the stairs listening with amusement at Lily's attempt to barricade the door. Reacting quickly and precisely the Dark lord blew the door inwards, knocking back the pathetic barricade. He cast away everything blocking his path and strode towards Lily Potter.

"Not Harry, please, not him, kill me instead!" The woman screamed, tears rolling down her face.

The Dark Lord gave a cruel cold laugh. "Avada Kedavra!"

The green light engulfed Lily as she screamed and then dropping like her husband. He then turned towards the child in the crib. The child had tears running down his face while he was gripping the bars of his crib. He slowly lifted his wand towards the baby.

"Goodbye Harry Potter." The Dark Lord said quietly.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light went to engulf Harry, but when it tried to touch him, it was stopped by an invisible force field. Suddenly the light rebounded from Harry and engulfed the Dark Lord.

A few minutes later a man appeared. A tall slender man, with long white hair and a beard so long it was tucked into his belt. The man ran inside the house and ran over to James. He shook his head sadly when he saw no signs of life in him. He quickly went upstairs and into the nursery. He walked in frightened at what he thought he would find but was shocked when he saw the dead body of the Dark Lord at his feet. He looked around the room and saw the dead body of Lily Potter; he then walked up to the crying baby in the crib beside Lily. The child looked so sad, as if he knew what had happened. The man picked up the child and noticed a lightning bolt shaped scar on the middle of his forehead. Quickly he took the child away from the crib and left the home.

Meanwhile in the heart of London, a 1 year old baby boy was laying down in his crib. Suddenly, the child sat up, looking around. The child had seen the Dark Lord attack the Potters and then was defeated, but the child knew that the Dark Lord was still alive. Just then the mother of the child crept into the room. She walked up to the crib and picked up the child and cradled him in her arms, gently rocking him.

"You need to go to sleep." The mother whispered. She laid the child back down into the crib and leaned down and kissed the child on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Alvar Peverell"

**AN: Sorry for taking so long with updates. Remember, more reviews = faster updates. So please review my story if you want more chapters to come out quickly.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Hogwarts

Chapter 2: Welcome to Hogwarts

Kings Cross Station, September 1st, 1995

Today was the first day of the new school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Early in the morning around 10am, platform 9 and ¾ was bustling with students and parents saying goodbye, greeting friends, and boarding the train. Off in a deserted corner, a small pop was heard and there appeared Alvar Peverell. Today would be the Alvar began to fulfill his destiny.

Alvar Peverell is a 15 year old boy; he is slightly above average height at around 5 foot 11. He has messy, medium length, jet black hair. He is lightly tanned and fairly skinny.

He inconspicuously strides forth towards the Hogwarts Express. He narrowly avoided crashing into all of the children that were running around, so excited to go to Hogwarts. Alvar didn't see what the big deal was, he wanted to be the best but Hogwarts wasn't going to help him get that, but someone at Hogwarts might.

Alvar got onto the train with about an hour to spare before the train was to depart, so he got settled in a cabin by the front of the train, took out the fifth year textbook for Potions and began to read. As he was reading he realized how simple his classes would be. He had been doing these Potions since he was a young child, he hoped that at least the teachers would be on par with his ability so he could try to learn some more advanced things when he was able.

Alvar checked his pocket watch and saw that it was 10:55. They were going to be leaving in 5 minutes. He sighed as he the Weasley family running through the brick wall that was connected to the muggle side of Kings Cross Station.

"At least the person he wanted to meet at Hogwarts finally arrived" Thought Alvar. "Oh well, I'll seen him soon enough. There's no need to rush right into this, he may as well wait until everyone was settled into the New Year before he met with him."

Soon everyone was saying their final goodbyes. Alvar had just finished the first chapter of the Charms text when the door to his cabin suddenly opened.

"Hello, my name's Susan Bones, and this is my friend Hannah Abbot, do you mind if we join you?" Susan asked cheerfully.

"Not at all, come in and make yourselves comfortable." Alvar sighed. He had hoped to spend some time reviewing, but this could be okay.

"Thanks." Hannah and Susan replied.

"Here let me help you with your belongings." Alvar stood up and grabbed Susan's trunk and put in above the seats in the storage area and then did the same for Hannah.

"Thank you very much." Susan smiled softly.

"No problem, by the way my name is Alvar."

"What house are you in, I don't think I've ever seen you before." Hannah asked.

"Well, I haven't been sorted, I'm 15 so I'm going to be in the fifth year but up till now I had private tutors."

"Well were in Hufflepuff, I hope that you'll be in our house." Said Hannah.

The trip to Hogwarts continued on with Alvar getting to know Susan and Hannah, they weren't disturbed except for Hannah leaving for the Prefect meeting. When they arrived at Hogsmeade, Alvar, Susan, and Hannah made their way to the nearest carriage. They rode in silence to Hogwarts. When they arrived, they made their way to the Great Hall where Hannah and Susan took their seats while Alvar was brought up to the front by the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

"Alvar my boy, good to see you again, I hope you had no troubles on your way here." Albus asked cheerfully.

"No troubles, it was quite pleasant. I got to meet a couple of fifth year students."

"Excellent, excellent, well my boy now that everyone has arrived I shall introduce you and then you shall be sorted into your house."

"Attention students, attention. Welcome back, now before the first years are sorted, let me introduce a new fifth year student who will be joining us. Welcome Alvar Peverell!"

The Great Hall was stunned momentarily when they learned of a direct descendant of the Ancient and Noble family Peverell, but then quickly the Hall burst with applause. The Peverell family was thought to be extinct except for the two remaining families that it had merged into, the Gaunt family, and the Potter family. As the applause died down, the Headmaster brought out a stool and the sorting hat. Alvar sat down on the stool while the Headmaster placed the Hat on his head.

"Well well, what have we here? A true direct descendant of the Peverell family. I thought you had died out except for the Gaunt and Potters but no matter, I see what you desire. You don't care of where you are placed nor about this school, you're merely here for your destiny. Well I hope you succeed in your endeavours and do what is best for all." The hat said inside of Alvar's mind.

"Well you could easily fit into any house here, it's surprising actually, you have a perfect balance of all the houses inside of you. Well to work towards your destiny the house that I would recommend is Slytherin, I can tell that you will do well there."

"I agree, oh wise hat."

"Slytherin." The hat proclaimed.

Slytherin house burst into applause as Alvar made his way to his house table. As he walked by the Hufflepuff table, he shot sympathetic glances towards Hannah and Susan. When he arrived at the table he sat by the end, away from everyone else. Soon after he sat down the first years were lead into the great hall and were called up one by one to be sorted into their houses. There were around 50 students and Slytherin got 9 of them. The Headmaster soon began his New Year announcements.

"To our newcomers," Said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands – welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as the Headmaster sat down. Once he sat, the tables filled with food and everyone began to fill their plates. As Alvar was filling his plate, three boys walked over to him, a tall blond haired boy in the lead, followed by two bodyguard looking boys.

"The name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco said arrogantly while extending out his hand.

"Alvar Peverell" Alvar replied while shaking his hand.

"Well as you know, you wouldn't want to hang around with the lowlife cretins like Potter and Weasley. I can help you there."

"I accept your offer of friendship but I believe that I know who is satisfactory to be around and who isn't" Alvar said, eyeing them suspiciously.

"You would do well to remember who you are speaking to. I am the heir to the Malfoy family and quite possibly the Black family as well."

Malfoy smugly replied.

Off to Alvars side there were two girls quickly approaching. One was an average height with long blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. The other girl was a little bit taller with brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"Bugger off Malfoy" The blond girl said.

"He doesn't need to deal with your arrogance on the first day" The brown haired girl added.

"No one invited you, you filthy half-blood, but Daphne if you wanted to come see me later, my bed is always open to you." Malfoy rebutted.

"That is sick, now bugger off before we take you down, you would do well to remember second year." The blond replied.

"Well talk later Alvar." Draco said before storming off with his bodyguards.

"Thanks for that, he's quite the annoyance. My name is Alvar Peverell"

"My name is Daphne Greengrass, and this is my best friend Tracy Davis" The blond girl replied.

They all sat down together and began discussing what the school year would be like, and how people in Slytherin acted and what the prejudices are. Soon the feast was done and the Headmaster rose and went up to his podium and the talking ceased immediately.

"Well now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of you attention for the usual start-of-term notices." said Dumbledore. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students and a dew of our older students would do well to remember this as well. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to remind you all that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list found on 's office door."

"We have two changes in staff this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking care of Magical Creatures lessons. We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence against the Dark arts Teacher. Tryouts for the house quidditch teams will take place on the" Dumbledore broke off, looking at the now standing Professor Umbridge. She cleared her throat "Hem, hem." and walked towards the podium where the Headmaster was at. The Headmaster was taken aback for a moment, and then he sat down and looked at professor Umbridge.

"Thank you Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." Professor Umbridge said. Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking up at me."

Alvar sat staring dumfounded at this woman who seemed so audacious and pompous that it was startling to say the least. Alvar quickly glanced around and saw no one looking happy; they looked taken aback at being addressed as though they were five. He instantly didn't like her but was able to admire how she seemed to take charge and stop anyone that was in her way.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll all be very good friends." Professor Umbridge said. At this point Alvar realised that the Ministry was merely trying to take over Hogwarts by sending in someone to report back to them so that they can get some dirt on the Headmaster. He looked around taking in everyone and trying to see who could become a potential ally in the upcoming war. It was obvious that Voldemort was back but what he didn't know is what Voldemort offered. He would need to meet with him to discuss this further as well as meeting with Harry Potter and see what his side offers to the world.

Once Professor Umbridge finished her little speech, the Headmaster applauded politely and retook the stage. He continued on and finished all of the announcements and dismissed everyone back to their dorms. Alvar left in the company of Daphne and Tracy and they showed him to his room and promised to meet him in the common room in the morning. What was nice about Slytherin was that since many of the parents were rich purebloods, they paid for extra things that the other houses didn't get. As such, Alvar had his own personal room. In his room he went to work, setting up wards to protect his room from any who wish to harm him, denying them entrance. A special lockdown mechanism, sound proofing, and defences in case he is attacked if the enemy manages to get into the room. With that he looked at the clock and saw that it was already 10:30 so he went to bed, finishing off the first day of the new term of Hogwarts.

A/N: I will be updating this series every 2 weeks or so. I hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Harry Potter

Chapter 3: Meeting Harry Potter

The following morning, Alvar woke promptly at 5:30am. He got up and went to the 5th year boy's bathroom to get prepared for the day. Noticing that no one was up, Alvar grinned, happy that he would have the bathroom all to himself this morning. Once he took a shower he quickly put on his workout clothes, consisting of a pair of knee length silver basketball shorts and a white wife beater, and finally, a pair of running shoes.

Alvar quickly and quietly made his way past all of the other boys rooms and out through the common room entrance. He then got outside and began to stretch before going to take a look around the grounds. Alvar began jogging around the grounds. Along the way he saw the black lake with the giant squid bobbing at the top of the lake. As he made his way past the lake he soon came upon a small hut.

Alvar looked into the window but no one was there, he assumed that it was for the groundskeeper. He decided that that was enough for the day and doubled back to where he came from. He quickly entered back inside the Slytherin common room and noticed that no one was even up yet. He quickly made his way to the bathroom and took a nice quick cool shower to cool down before drying himself and getting dressed in his room.

He double checked his bag to make sure that he had everything that he needed and glanced at the alarm clock on his dresser. It was currently 6:30 so he assumed that people must be up by now. He made his way into the common room but surprisingly no one was there. He waited for another ten minutes until finally Daphne and Tracy came into the common room.

"Hey Alvar, ready for class?" Tracey smiled.

"Yes I am, by the way, why is no one up yet, I was surprised when I got up a little later than I normally do and yet no one was up."

"Surprise, surprise" Tracy muttered.

"Let me explain, most everyone in Slytherin is a Pureblood and most are bigoted hypocrites. They believe that everything should be handed to them and they like to keep up appearances. Looking less tired and showing up fashionably late is a part of that appearance." Daphne responded.

"Well let's head to the Great Hall now, I'm honestly quite curious as to what we will be learning. To tell the truth I feel that I will be quite disappointed." Alvar said sadly. He had been used to being quite far ahead and these classes will prove to be no challenge at all.

They made their way to the Great Hall while Tracy and Daphne filled Alvar in on all of the professors at the school. When they reached the Great Hall they quickly made their way to the Slytherin table. All of the other house tables were already beginning to fill up while the Slytherin table only had a handful of people with a few others slowly trickling in. Alvar, Daphne, and Tracy began filling their plates with scrambled eggs, bacon, breakfast sausages, kippers, and some fresh fruit. Soon after they began eating, the head of Slytherin house approached them.

"Well I must say that I am quite pleased to have you in my house Mr. Peverell. I believe that I will be able to expect you to do outstanding in all of your subjects." Professor Snape said coolly. "I will be looking forward to testing your knowledge in my class so that you can prove to be worthy of Slytherin.

Alvar eyed his head of house cautiously. "I look forward to your determining if your class will be of any use to me. I hope that you will prove to be worthy of being the head of the noble house of Slytherin."

Snape sneered at the arrogant child in front of him and roughly handed him his time table. He quietly handed Daphne and Tracey theirs as well and left swiftly with his black cloak billowing behind him muttering about their being another Potter at the school.

"Why would he think that you are like Potter?" Tracy questioned.

"Well, that's because myself and Potter are distantly related. The Potter family branched off from the Peverell family back in 584 when my family went into hiding." Alvar replied calmly.

"I apologize if you don't want to talk about it but I was just wondering how it's possible for you to be alive, the whole world believed the Peverell family to be dead." Daphne asked.

"I am the last living member of the Peverell family now that my father passed away 5 years ago. We were in hiding due to some… unfortunate circumstances. Since then, this is the first time that a member of the Peverell family has returned. Now let's see what classes we have" Alvar replied, trying to get away from the topic. There was no doubt that he would be questioned constantly about this but he will not give away his true mission to anyone yet.

Hogwarts Fifth Year Schedule

Alvar Peverell

Mondays & Wednesday: 9Am-10:30am Charms w/Gryffindor, 11am-12:30pm Transfiguration w/Ravenclaw, Lunch 12:30pm-1:30pm, 2pm-3:30pm Ancient Runes w/All

Tuesdays & Thursdays: 9Am-10:30am DADA w/Gryffindor, 11am-12:30pm Herbology w/Hufflepuff, 12:30pm-1:30pm Lunch, 2pm-3:30pm Arithmancy w/All

Fridays: 9Am-12pm Potions w/Gryffindor, 12pm-1pm Lunch 1:30pm-4:30pm History of Magic w/Ravenclaw, 11pm-1am Astronomy w/Hufflepuff

"Well let's finish quickly so we can get to charms class." Tracy said.

Right now Alvar was fairly excited as he normally was when he was when he was taught by his tutors but he easily hid his excitement behind a mask of indifference so that no one would get the wrong idea about him. The only reason he is here to finish his mission which has been passed down through the Peverell line. Once that is complete then he can leave. But still the thought of this new school with new challenges excited him.

When the three of them arrived in charms class, they quickly entered and took their seats off to the right and at the back. The class slowly trickled in with Gryffindors and Slytherins and then entered the boy he had been waiting for, Harry Potter. Harry entered the class with his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Alvar knew that Hermione was one of the top students at the school and exceptionally bright, although she was not very creative while Ronald was almost the exact opposite, not very bright but very creative if he puts forth an effort.

Alvar looked to Harry and as soon as he did the two of them locked eyes for a brief moment before Harry took his seat at the other end of the room. Soon all of the students had entered the class and Professor Flitwick came in and sat upon a tall stack of books in the middle of the classroom. He cheerfully welcomed the class and began his OWL warning speech. Alvar knew that he would have no trouble with his OWLs so instead he spent his time studying Harry but his attention was soon snapped back to the professor.

"Now class," Professor Flitwick began "today we will be reviewing some of the previous year's charms. Now I will be partnering everyone up and then the pairs will practice the spells together and against one another. Now here is the partnering: Dean Thomas and Millicent Bulstrode, Seamus Finnegan and Vincent Crabbe, Lavender Brown and Blaise Zabini, Parvati Patil and Gregory Goyle, Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott, Ronald Weasley and Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger and Tracey Davis, and finally Harry Potter and Alvar Peverell."

All of the students moaned of having to be paired with those of other houses. Alvar made his way to a secluded corner in the class and Harry made his way over to him. But before they had a chance to speak Professor Flitwick announced "The charms that you will be going over are as follows: Wingardium Leviosa, Lumos, Incendio, Spongify, Skurge, Aresto Momentum, Cheering charm, Carpe Retractum, Glacius, Accio and finally Depulso. Now everyone get to work."

"Hello Harry, nice to meet you" Alvar said while extending out his hand.

Harry eyed him cautiously wondering why a Slytherin would show any kind of politeness to a Gryffindor. Harry accepted his hand and responded "Nice to meet you as well but why would a Slytherin show any kindness towards me?"

Alvar chuckled. How in the dark is he Alvar thought. "Well first off houses don't particularly mean much to be honest and second, were distantly related you and I"

Harry's eyes widened in shock at hearing this. He thought that the only family he had was the Dursleys and Sirius. "How are we related?" Harry asked.

"Well back in 584 when the Peverell family went into hiding, we created a few houses as branches of our main line, six of the eight houses are now gone but two remain, one of them being the Potter line."

"Which is the other one?"

"The Gaunt family."

Harry was once again shocked; he was technically related to Voldemort. But how could this be possible. He was completely stunned. Alvar continued.

"Now let's practice these charms and we can set up a meeting later with the Dumbledore to discuss this further."

Alvar then raised his wand. Alvar's wand was a wand that has been passed down through the Peverell family; it was custom made and chose Alvar to be its owner. It is 14.5 inches long, the wood is rosewood and it has a manticore hair core. The bottom of the handle has a sapphire the size of a large marble and the handle continues from it and the pattern on the handle has an ivy pattern going along it. Then the handle ends with a small bump in the wood. The shaft of the wand looks like two pieces of wood, twisting and curling around each other until it merges at the tip of the wand.

Before Harry had a chance to respond his feet were hit with the Spongify charm and he began to lightly bounce on the ground. Alvar lowered his wand and said "Tsk tsk Harry, if you plan on defeating Voldemort then you need to be on your toes at all times."

Alvar canceled the charm and allowed Harry to try. This continued on for the rest of the class until Professor Flitwick told everyone to stop and dismissed them. As they were leaving Alvar walked up to Harry.

"I assume that after dinner I will have a meeting with the Headmaster, you should come as well, just wait until I leave the Great Hall and follow me."

With that Alvar left with Tracey and Daphne leaving Harry to ponder all that he had learned today from this mysterious young man. The rest of the day continued on with more announcements on how difficult the OWLs will be and then the rest of the class being review. After Ancient Charms which Alvar had with Daphne and Tracey, the trio made their way to the library to complete their assigned homework.

Later at around 5:30 they made their way to dinner and sure enough, the Headmaster asked Alvar to meet him in his office once dinner was over. As Alvar left, Harry followed discretely behind as he made his way to the Headmasters office. Alvar waited for Harry and when they arrived, the gargoyle that guards the stairwell jumped to the side, allowing Alvar and Harry entrance. When they reached the top of the stairs, Alvar knocked on the Headmaster's door and hear a voice.

"Enter Alvar and Harry."


	4. Chapter 4: The Light Side

_Italics _are thoughts.

Chapter 4: The Light Side

Alvar and Harry cautiously entered the Headmaster office. Since this was Alvar's first time entering the office, he was quite surprised with its looks. The room itself is a large circular room with many windows. The room contains a vast number of portraits of previous headmasters; there are many spindly tables with intricate silvery devices upon them; and the Sorting Hat resting on a shelf. On the right side of the room there is a pensieve and on the left is the Headmaster's personal library. Finally there is the Headmaster's desk with a small perch on it and on that perch is a phoenix.

"Alvar, Harry, good to see you both." Dumbledore announced joyfully. "Would either of you like a sherbet lemon?" Both Harry and Alvar take one and sit down in the chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk. "Now Alvar, how are you doing, I hope that you have made some friends to help you around."

"Yes Headmaster." Alvar replied. "But I'm actually not here to discuss these things; I'm here for my destiny. That is the only reason I came to this school was to discuss what your side offers to the world if you were to win the war."

Harry and Albus were shocked. So Harry asked "What?"

Alvar rolls his eyes. "You both honestly don't think that the Peverell family rejoined the wizarding world just so that I could go to Hogwarts."

Harry just stared dumbly at Alvar, but Albus quickly caught on to what Alvar was saying.

"So is it safe to assume that you have or will be asking the same things to Voldemort." Albus asked.

Alvar smiled. "Now you're getting it. I came back because I know that this is a very pivotal moment in history and that whichever side wins will drastically alter the future. I need to make sure that what happens is in the best of interest for the entire world and whichever side brings that to the table will have me as an ally."

Albus and Harry were both shocked, how powerful could this child, a mere 15 year old boy be if he believes that whichever side he is on will win? Albus and Harry quickly exchanged glances.

"Well Alvar, I don't see how you could possibly change the tide of war by yourself, even with whatever allies you may have." Albus said.

"Well, in a few weeks on October 31st I will be going through a ritual of sorts. It will grant me the knowledge of all of my predecessors which goes back to the time of Merlin."

Albus and Harry once again were absolutely shocked; Harry's mouth was hanging open while Albus was thinking how he could keep Alvar away from Tom.

"Well," Albus began. "I know that what our side is doing is for the greater good of all of us. What we want is equality for all people whether they are a pureblood or a muggleborn. No discrimination and harmony among all of our people and all of our races. Voldemort merely wants purebloods to rule above all others." _There that should satisfy him_ Dumbledore thought.

"Well what will you do to the people who are already in power positions, if you are going to take away what their best of interest is, then I can safely assume that them and their allies will be less than pleased and you may be faced with a coup or a civil war." Alvar retorted.

Albus frowned; he thought that the boy would understand that this is for the greater good and that this is the best course of action. "Well obviously the people in the power positions will see reason; they will understand that this is for the better. As for their being any war like actions, I seriously doubt that they would be so childish as to do something like that. They would understand, after this is done, that what happened was for the better."

"Ok, I'm done with you for now Albus." Alvar had a pensive expression on his face. _It's obvious that he wants to see the best in everyone even if they are unwilling to change._ "Harry, I want to know what your thoughts are."

Harry was quite shocked, wasn't Dumbledore the leader of the Light, why was he being asked. "Well I feel that we should do basically what Dumbledore said, it will get rid of the ridiculous prejudices in our world and things will be much nicer. As for war after we win, there will likely be some resistance due to Voldemort supporters being high up in power but if during the battle against Voldemort, many of those people will be killed or captured. So a resistance after the war will be manageable especially if our new leaders put an emphasis on getting more aurors."

Alvar inwardly smiled. Finally someone very noble and true who understands that things won't always go the way that they want, the only issue is the major influence of Dumbledore. There is honestly not much wrong with Dumbledore except for the fact that his ideals are unrealistic.

"Alright, well I wish to thank you both for your time, I will make my decision on who to support three days after I receive all of the knowledge and power of my ancestors. First I need to get used to what power I will receive and learn to control it within my body. Then I must prepare whichever side I choose so that they can hold their own. Finally, I must prepare the leader to fulfill the prophecy by defeating the other.

Dumbledore jumped in his seat in shock. _How could this boy know of the prophecy?_ As Dumbledore was thinking this through Harry asked; "What prophecy?" Now it was Alvar's turn to be shocked. He stood glaring at Dumbledore. For a minute the two just stood there staring at each other when finally Alvar spoke. "You didn't ever tell him?" Alvar whispered with a burning intensity.

"Now, now, Alvar, you must know that I did this so that Harry could have a normal childhood. If he knew the prophecy then Harry would be so busy trying to prepare that he would not be the person he is today. He would not have his friends and he may have even gone to the dark side."

Harry knew at this point that the prophecy was going to be life changing. He was worried that now if he heard it that he would be changed completely around. But if he didn't learn it then he could not prepare for what is ahead. He thought about this for a moment before asking; "What is the prophecy?"

Albus sighed; he knew that if he didn't tell Harry that Alvar would. He took a deep breath and began; "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal; but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

Harry was shocked to say the least, he had to kill or be killed by Voldemort. His parents died because of the prophecy, because of him. Harry's temper started to get out of control and started to lose control of his magic. Around the room, object started to be levitated; books flying off shelves were swirling around Harry.

All of a sudden everything stopped, as if time stood still and a moment later, all of the objects that were flying around the room, fell to the ground. Harry quickly stormed out of the Headmaster's office and ran back to his dorm.

* * *

Alvar was sitting at the Slytherin table, watching the entrance to the Great Hall. It had been 3 days and no one had seen Harry. According to his dorm mates, he had locked himself in his bed and had put up strong silencing and locking charms on the curtains. Alvar was worried for Harry, he felt sorry for the fact that Harry had been kept in the dark for what he was destined to do and now he learned that he must kill or be killed. Fate was cruel.

Alvar went back to eating dinner and a few minutes passed but suddenly everyone went silent and all heads turned to the entrance where Harry Potter stood. He walked over to the Slytherin table, right up to Alvar. He silently handed him a note and left promptly. Alvar pocketed the note and went back to eating. Many of the student eyes were on him. They were all wondering what Harry had given him.

Before anyone could ask anything, he left the table and went back to the Slytherin common room. He went to his dorm room and opened the note. It read 'Meet me on the seventh floor, in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy at 7pm tonight.'

Alvar checked his pocket watch and saw that it was just after 6:30. He swiftly made his way out of the dungeons and began walking to the seventh floor. Five minutes before 7, Alvar made it and waited. Right on time he heard a subtle brushing of fabric. He knew it was the cloak of invisibility. He waited for Harry to reveal himself but suddenly a door appeared on the wall in front of him. The door opened and was promptly shut. Alvar walked up to the door and opened it.

The room itself was a small circular room covered with maroon and gold decorations. He assumed it must be a replica. In front of the fireplace, sitting on a couch was Harry Potter. Harry was sitting and watching Alvar. Alvar made his way over to a big leather armchair that sat opposite the couch. The two of them sat there, just watching each other. Alvar was waiting for Harry to speak up, he knew that if he pressured him now that he would close up and he wouldn't speak to him very much again.

After about 10 minutes Harry finally spoke up. "Why?" He whispered.

Alvar just sat waiting. He had a blank expression on his face.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" Harry whispered. He didn't look angry or sad; he looked like he was exhausted. He obviously had spent a lot of time thinking about this, realizing how cruelly unfair this was. Who had the right to ask this of him? His parents were killed when he was a child and he had few people to turn to.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Alvar just sat still thinking about what kind of leader Harry would be if his side won. Alvar currently had not chosen who to side with. He got a few answers for how the future would be if Harry's side won, now he needed to meet Voldemort and see what his side offered.

After sitting for about half an hour, Harry spoke up once more. In a dry voice he asked; "If you choose to side with us, could you train me?"

"Of course" Alvar responded. "However, if I side with Voldemort then I will be training him instead."

Harry looked at him with a blank expression. Why would anyone wish to side with Voldemort. Isn't it obvious he stands for all that is wrong in the world? Well this isn't the first shocking thing I learned from Alvar. Harry rose, muttered a quick good bye and left. Alvar waited there for another few minutes before leaving as well.


	5. Chapter 5: The Enlightenment

Chapter 5: The Enlightenment

It has been over a month since Alvar spoke with Harry. During this time, classes went on as was usual at Hogwarts and Alvar was incredibly bored. Everything being taught at Hogwarts, he had already learned. One of the classes that he had been looking forward to the most was Defence Against the Dark Arts but with Professor Umbridge teaching them, all it was is theoretical pointlessness. How difficult is it for this woman to understand that these children need to be protected. Unfortunately, no one was doing anything about it, but that is where Hermione Granger would come in handy.

It had been 6 weeks since Umbridge had been appointed High Inquisitor and she was preventing many teachers from doing their jobs. So now he needed to help Hermione along to come up with an idea to get the kids to learn defence, and Alvar had the perfect idea. He would get Harry to teach the students Defence in secret meetings, he just had to get Hermione to come up with the idea without him outright handing it to her. Finally, Alvar decided to use a special form of Legilimency. This allowed Alvar to send images into the minds of who he was using Legilimency on.

Today was October 23rd, 1 week from the Hogsmeade weekend. In the morning he walked to the Great Hall, as usual, accompanied by Daphne and Tracy. To be honest he quite liked them both, they were both very cunning and intelligent while still being fun and interesting. As they entered the Great Hall, Alvar waived to his two Hufflepuff friends, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. Since meeting them on the train, he had partnered with them in all classes that he shared with them. It was turning out to be a good morning but then came Professor Umbridge, walking towards him.

Professor Umbridge had been trying to 'recruit' him into working with her. She had obviously wanted someone as powerful and influential as him on her side and it would obviously make her look good if she brought him into the ministry for a job or a meeting with the Minister. It was obvious that she wished to be the Minister one day and if she had him on her side then it would be a major help. "Hello Alvar dear." She said in her sickly sweet voice. "I was wondering if you would like to join me for a cup of tea later this afternoon."

Obviously she wanted to try to get to know him better to try and find an advantage for her to exploit but little did she know that it was Alvar who would be taking advantage of her. "I would love to Professor Umbridge; it would be great to get to know you better." Alvar smiled.

Professor Umbridge let out a big toothy smile. "Well then I shall see you around 2 o'clock dear." With this Professor Umbridge left the Great Hall and Alvar let out a sigh of relief. Sure enough as he was halfway through breakfast, Hermione and Ronald walked into the Great Hall with Harry walking slightly behind them. As they sat down, Alvar stared at Hermione until she looked at him. The two locked eyes and then Alvar used Legilimency on her. He quickly sent the thought of Harry teaching a Defence class so that they can protect themselves against Voldemort.

As soon as he sent it, he broke off the Legilimency on her and went back to eating. He grew a smirk on his face as her eyes widened and she quickly dragged Harry and Ron from the Great Hall.

* * *

Later at 1:55pm, Alvar was waiting outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. He wanted to wait until one minute before 2, to walk in to have tea with Professor Umbridge. It would help show responsibility and punctuality. It would increase his impression on her even more.

At 1:59pm, Alvar walked into the classroom and up to Professor Umbridge's office door and knocked. He waited for a moment before a voice told him to come in. Once inside, Professor Umbridge allowed him to sit at the chair in front of the desk and gave him his tea while offering cakes, biscuits and other treats. He thanked her and took a biscuit. They sat in silence for a moment before Professor Umbridge began asking about him. Alvar answered carefully, revealing only enough information to satisfy her without giving her too much important information.

As the tea wore on, they discussed Ministry based things. Obviously Professor Umbridge was trying to get him to come over to the Ministry's side as he would be a great help in improving her status within the Ministry. Alvar avoided choosing a side, merely saying that what the Ministry is doing great things and complementing the Professor whenever the opportunity arose.

Soon Alvar left the tea and went to the Headmaster's office. He was allowed access and reminded the Headmaster that in a week's time, the ritual he must undergo would begin, and then the day after he was to go meet Voldemort. The Headmaster questioned Alvar's choice to go and visit Voldemort saying that there is no point because what he is doing is evil but Alvar was adamant in going. The Headmaster conceded and excused Alvar from class for the next week and two days.

* * *

Today was October 30th. Alvar had spent the previous week preparing for the ritual at his Manor. He was currently on the top floor. The roof was just one big skylight. The time was 11:58pm. Alvar was sitting cross legged on the ground. He was surrounded by blood runes which every Peverell has added to. Alvar slowly raised his head so he was staring directly up at the moon and began to chant.

As he was chanting, the blood runes began to light up lightly. As he chanted and the moon got closer to its position at 12:00, the runes began to slowly grow brighter. When the clock struck 12, all of the runes light up to blinding proportions, and began to converge on Alvar. The runes were quickly making their way across the ground and began to cover Alvar's skin.

As the runes touched Alvar's skin and settled into place, his mind filled to the brim with memories of his ancestors, one after another. It felt like his head was on fire. After what seemed to be an eternity but was actually only around a minute, the memory transfer was complete. Alvar had an overload of memories and information and his brain was having difficulty processing it all. He quickly succumbed to slipping into the darkness.

* * *

Today was November 1st. Alvar had just woken up from sleeping for over a day. While he had been sleeping, his mind had been making sense of everything he had learned. Luckily, Alvar was a master of Occlumency so he was able to easily organize his thoughts and process them in an efficient matter. As he awoke from his deep slumber, he began to come to terms with all that he had learned. It was as if Alvar was now a different person. With all of the lives of his ancestors crammed into his mind, he was having difficulty comprehending who he was now.

Alvar got up and got dressed. He made his way from the top floor of his manor to the dining room. Two of the Peverell House Elves, Tinny and Albert had prepared his food and delivered it to him in the dining room. Alvar quickly ate his food and began to prepare for the trip. He was going to go visit Tom Riddle.

Alvar had put on his best cloak, with armour underneath of course, and his best robes with the Peverell crest on them. With all of the knowledge he had gained, he had also obtained some from his family members that are on the 'next great adventure'. Through this he learned all about Tom Riddle and where he was. He also learned all about Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore.

Alvar made his way to the apparition point in his manor and apparated to Malfoy Manor. He landed just outside the main gate and walked towards it. He noticed the presence of wards and Alvar smirked. Through the knowledge he had gained from his ancestors, taking down these wards was mere child's play. Alvar took down the section of wards around the gate to allow him to pass through.

As soon as Alvar took down the wards, the entire manor was alerted. Death Eaters scrambled to take up their position around the manor while 12 Death Eaters made their way outside to the front entrance. When they arrived there they saw a boy, no older than 16 who was just standing there waiting patiently. All of the Death Eaters raised their wands, prepared for battle.

Alvar just smiled at them. "Hello, I would like to speak to Voldemort please." Alvar laughed inwardly at the reactions of Voldemort's followers.

"How the hell did you get through these wards?"

Alvar looked at the man who yelled at him. He was one of the inner circle, he recognized him as Nott Sr. "It was quite simple really, now I would like to speak to Voldemort. I would much prefer if we could do this quickly and quietly because I would rather not have to kill you all." Alvar replied with a smug smile on his face. He felt ecstatic at having this power but he knew that he shouldn't be too arrogant. He quickly hid his emotions behind his Occlumency shields.

"Who the fuck are you to be allowed the privilege of speaking with Lord Voldemort. Kill him!"Nott yelled.

Alvar raised his wand but as he did, all of the Death Eater's killing curses struck his wand. It exploded with shards of wood flying everywhere. Rabastan smiled. "On second thought boys, let's take this one to the dungeons and have a little fun with him first."

Nott shot a body bind curse at the boy in front of him but the spell just evaporated against a shimmering shield. Nott stood dumfounded, they had destroyed the boy's wand, how was he able to do magic.

Alvar smiled as he wandlessly shot a wide range stunner spell at the Death Eaters. They all fell instantly. Alvar stepped carefully between the fallen bodies and made his way inside the manor. As he walked in he saw at least fifteen jets of bright green light heading his way. Alvar raised his arm in front of the spells and absorbed all of the curses into his hand.

Alvar strode forth trying not to laugh at the expressions on the Death Eater's faces. He put up a full body shield that had could not be brought done by anything that the Death Eaters and possibly Voldemort could do. Alvar made his way past the Death Eaters as they kept trying to curse him but Alvar's shield held, unwavering even under attack by no less than 30 Death Eaters.

Alvar had made his way past most Death Eaters and now they were following him, knowing that they couldn't do anything to him. Alvar had finally made his way to his objective. He stood silently behind the double wooden doors to the dining hall. Alvar knocked on the wooden door and paused before he opened the doors and strode into the room with Voldemort sitting on his throne, staring angrily at Alvar.


	6. Chapter 6: Hello Tom Riddle

Chapter Six: Hello Tom Riddle

"Why hello Voldemort." Alvar said mockingly. "I do apologize for not asking for a meeting ahead of time, but I was not sure how you would react to me."

Voldemort stared at the impudent child before him. No one has ever had such audacity to storm his base of operations and speak to him like this.

"Well aren't you going to invite me for a cup of tea?" Alvar grinned.

"Everyone leave us now." Voldemort said quietly. Everyone promptly left the room, leaving Alvar and Voldemort at opposite ends of the long dining table. "How dare you come here and speak to me like this. I am Lord Voldemort, prepare to die! Avada Kedavra!"

Alvar raised his arm and protruded a shield from his hand which seemingly absorbed the killing curse. "Now that that is out of the way, how about we get down to business." Alvar took a seat at the table. Meanwhile, Voldemort was still shocked at the child before, how is it possible for a person to absorb a killing curse. Voldemort fumed "How dare you!"

Alvar chuckled. "If that is how you get people onto your side, then I'm surprised that you have anyone at all." Voldemort looked at the child with an expressionless mask over his face. 'This child wishes to join my side?' Voldemort thought. 'Well if he can absorb the killing curse, perhaps he could teach my most loyal that trick and he may also be extremely useful.'

"Who are you?" Voldemort asked.

"Why, my name is Alvar Peverell." Alvar responded.

Voldemort quickly thought this over. "Why do you want to join me?"

Alvar chuckled. "Oh it's not me who wants to join you; it's you who wishes for me to join you. You see, I am here to listen to you discuss what you plan for the wizarding world once you take over. I have already spoken to Dumbledore and Harry Potter about this but I wanted to hear Tom's side before I make my decision."

"What did you say! What did you call me!" Voldemort yelled.

"Well your name is Tom Riddle, is it not?"

Voldemort sat still, staring down the young child in front of him. 'This child is extremely knowledgeable and seems to be quite powerful. He would be quite a good asset to my plans.'

"Well, do tell me what you plan for the wizarding world once you take over Britain." Alvar asked, breaking the growing silence between them.

"I shall first begin to take care of the other wizarding societies around the world. I already have certain… allies in other countries that can assist in the takeover. Once all wizarding nations around the world have been dealt with, I shall move on to the muggles. They have no use in the world. They must be dealt with. Muggleborn wizards will be required to remain to keep up the wizarding population but they will not be very important in my society. Pure bloods will rule with half-bloods below them and then muggleborns at the bottom. It will be the perfect hierarchy."

'Well,' Alvar thought 'he obviously wants this to be a dictatorship. The wizarding world will reign supreme and he will do great things for the economy among other things. The only issue is the muggleborns. They will be tossed aside like trash. Still, his ideals are better than Dumbledore's, but not by much. Harry's ideas, are the best I have heard to date. However, there is the Dumbledore contingency which will cause problems.'

"Well I thank you for your time Mr. Riddle, but now I shall take my leave. I shall owl you my response." Alvar stood up and strode out of the room. He quickly made his way out of the manor with every Death Eater's eyes on him.

Meanwhile, Voldemort watched as the Peverell boy left. He was bubbling with rage from being treated like he was. He was doing everything in his power to not curse the boy on his way out. 'How will this pan out if he sides with Dumbledore?'

* * *

Alvar arrived back at Hogwarts; it was currently a nice Sunday morning. Alvar had spent the night at his manor, mulling things over. He decided on his plan and who to side with.

At Hogwarts, he made his way to the Great Hall where he met up with Tracey and Daphne. They sat down at the table and then Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot came over and sat with them as well at the Slytherin Table. During the week Alvar was gone, the four girls had spent a lot of time getting to know each other and had become good friends.

"After breakfast, there is something I must tell the four of you. We will go to a secret room and then I will tell you, after you take an oath of course." Alvar said in between bites.

The four girls looked confused at first, but after noticing Alvar going back to eating, they did as well.

At the end of the meal, an owl flew above Slytherin table and dropped a letter on Alvar's plate. Alvar took the letter and opened it.

_Alvar Peverell_

_Hello, since you are now back, I assume that you have decided who to side with in this upcoming war, I look forward to discussing things with you. I request that you meet me and Mr. Potter in my office at 7pm tonight._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Well this saves me the trouble of setting up a meeting with him." Alvar muttered. Alvar and the four girls promptly left the Great Hall and made their way to the seventh floor, in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy attempting to teach trolls ballet. He paced three times beside the wall opposite the painting and then a door appeared in the wall.

Alvar opened the door for the girls and ushered them inside the room. The room was a basic circular room with the walls lined with books. In the middle of the room was a large round table with five chairs seated around it. Alvar went and took his seat at the table and the four girls hesitantly took their seats as well.

"Well I'll just get right into this. First off I will tell you why I am here; here being in the wizarding world. My family has passed through the generations, an abundance of knowledge on everything magical. Back at the times of my ancestors: Antioch; Cadmus; and Ignotus, there was a prophecy that foretold the destruction of the wizarding world and then the rebirth of it." Alvar paused, letting the girls take this in.

"So," Daphne began. "This upcoming war will be the destruction of the wizarding world." The other three girls looked shocked, but Daphne was calm. Tracey as well quickly recovered and put on an expressionless mask.

"So this war will destroy the wizarding world?" Hannah asked panicky.

"Yes." Alvar stated calmly. "However, I am here to make sure that the wizarding world survives and becomes better for it. So, with this war coming up soon, I met with the leaders of both sides…"

"Wait, you met with Voldemort?" Susan exclaimed.

"Yes I did, now everyone be quiet so I can finish." Alvar said exasperatedly. "Now as I was saying, I met with the leaders of both sides and I have decided who I will side with. I first have to have a meeting with Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore to confirm my decision. If all goes as planned then I shall be working with them to defeat Voldemort."

Susan and Hannah let out sighs of relief while Tracey and Daphne simply stared ahead and made a notion for him to continue.

"Now I will be training Harry's forces so that they can defeat Voldemort's, however. I will require my own personal force to help defend myself while I complete my job. I would like to personally train you four to be my lieutenants in this upcoming war."

The four girls looked shocked at this. Alvar wanted them to be his lieutenants. "But why us?" Tracey sputtered.

"Because you four are my only friends at Hogwarts and you all have immense potential and with my training, you could all become extremely powerful, strong enough to defeat Voldemort's inner circle without breaking a sweat."

The four girls paused to mull over everything that they had just learned. "I will join you." Susan whispered. "My parents were taken from me when I was a child, I want Voldemort stopped."

"Then I will too." Hannah agreed.

"Will this be public, because if it is, it could cause serious problems for us in Slytherin house?" Daphne asked.

"Actually, I had planned for all of us to move into a private wing of the castle where I could train all of you. You would still be able to go to your common rooms and go to classes; however, much of your free time will be spent training." Alvar stated.

"All right, I accept." Daphne responded.

"Count me in." Tracey grinned.

"Ok then, now I will take my leave for now; I must go speak to the Headmaster and Harry about my plans." Alvar said, getting up from his seat.

"Why Harry?" Susan asked.

"Because if the Headmaster wishes for me to side with him, then Harry needs to be the leader. Else, I will side with Voldemort."

And with that, Alvar walked out leaving the four girls sitting silently around the table.


	7. Chapter 7: The Order of The Phoenix

Chapter 7: The Order of The Phoenix

Later that night, around 6pm. Alvar made his way to the Gryffindor common room. He waited outside the portrait for a Gryffindor student to come by here. He was rewarded when he saw the portrait open up and Ginny Weasley step out onto the landing. As Ginny stepped through the threshold, she looked up and saw Hogwarts student robes with the Slytherin crest. She immediately took up a defence position with her hand on her wand in her pocket.

"Hello Ginny. I am looking for Harry Potter, have you seen him?" Alvar asked.

"Why would a snake be looking for him?" Ginny replied cautiously.

Alvar sighed. He knew that he would get little from her. "Just tell me where he is; I need to meet with him and the Headmaster."

Ginny eyed him for a moment before asking, "If I didn't know where he is, what would you do?"

Alvar rolled his eyed. "Continue to look for him obviously." Alvar was starting to get annoyed. What was he going to do? Destroy everyone in his path to find him.

"I saw him down by the lake; he was heading to Hagrid's."

"Thank you." And with that, Alvar turned and began to walk down the steps to get outside the castle. As he was about to exit the school to get to the grounds, Draco Malfoy approached him.

"Hello Lord Peverell." Draco said respectfully with a slight inclination of his head.

"Hello Heir Malfoy, how are you this fine day." Alvar said, keeping with pure blood customs.

"I am well. Now that the formalities are out of the way, I wanted to ask you why you are here." Draco asked. He continued in a low voice, "I heard what you did at my house."

Alvar raised an eyebrow, "Why would it concern you for why I am here."

"I simply wish to know so that I can keep certain people informed." Draco said. The two of them stood in silence staring each other down.

"Well I will not tell you anything, I will only discuss my planning with one member of your father's group. If this is all, I shall take my leave." Alvar swiftly turned and without waiting for a response, left the school and started walking down the pathway to Hagrid's hut. He knocked on the door to the hut. Inside he heard multiple chairs scuffle on the floor and then Hagrid opened up the door.

"Yes." Hagrid asked warily. Alvar knew of Hagrid's bad history with Slytherins.

"Yes, I am here to see Harry Potter, I need to bring him with myself to a meeting with the Headmaster." Alvar stated calmly.

Hagrid stared at him for a moment before opening his door all of the way and letting Alvar in. Once inside Harry, Hermione, and Ron took off the invisibility cloak. Harry nodded to his two friends. "Alright, let's go Alvar."

The two of them made their way out of the hut and walked up the path to Hogwarts. Harry questioned Alvar what this was about but Alvar stayed tight lipped, saying that he would tell him once they were with the Headmaster. The two of them reached the Gargoyle which blocked the entrance to the Headmaster's office. The two of them both started spitting out guesses to the Headmaster's password until Harry said: "Sugar Quills."

The Gargoyle stepped aside and allowed them entrance to the stairs. The two of them allowed the stairs to bring them up to the office. Once they reached the office floor, they stepped off and knocked on the door. From inside the office, they heard a voice telling them to enter.

When the two of them entered they were met with the Headmaster sitting at his desk, and six cloaked and hooded people standing behind him. "Ah, hello Alvar and Harry. Would either of you like a sherbet lemon?"

They both refused and the Headmaster retracted his hand holding the jar. The Headmaster took one of the candies and popped it into his mouth. He sucked on it for a moment before speaking again. "Now Alvar, we await your answer to who you will join."

"First who are those five people standing behind you." Alvar stated.

"You do not need to know who they are until we know where your loyalties lie." Albus stated in a grandfatherly tone.

"Do you actually think that all of you could take me down." Alvar smirked.

One of the cloaked figures stepped forward and in a gruff voice said "We could destroy you boy, you have no idea who you are messing with."

"Now, now." Albus said. "There is no need for violence. Now Alvar why don't you just tell us who side you are on."

Alvar smiled and looked at Harry, the two of them locked eyes. "I will be on your side…" With that Albus stood up with a big smile on his face, with his eyes twinkling madly. But before he could say anything, Alvar continued, "However there is a single condition." Alvar paused. "Harry must be the leader of the light, not you Headmaster."

Albus and Harry both looked shocked while the six hooded figures looked at each other. "Now Headmaster, your position should be assisting Harry with planning but what Harry decides is the final decision. If you do not agree to my terms then I shall be siding with Voldemort."

Albus sat down with a pensive expression on his face. He sat deep in thought for many minutes until looking back up. "I suppose that we have no choice, I accept to your terms."

Alvar smiled and inclined his head slightly. "Now I would like you to meet the six people behind me."

With that the six people pulled their hoods off and their faces were revealed. "Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall, Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black."

As the Headmaster revealed Sirius, Harry rushed forward and engulfed Sirius in a great hug. Alvar raised an eyebrow, "So I can assume that Sirius did not betray Harry's parents."

"No I didn't." Sirius stated. "It was that traitor Pettigrew, he was the secret keeper, and he killed the muggles before cutting off his finger and transforming into a rat, his animagus."

"Now, we must plan for how to proceed." Albus said.

"Oh, don't worry I have that covered, however, you may want to start looking for a new defence against the dark arts teacher." Alvar said with a wink.

"How?" Harry asked, looking shocked.

"Let's just say that with my family being around for so long, gives us many allies and much political power."

"Alright then, Kingsley, how would you like to become the new Defence Teacher?" Albus asked.

"Considering the circumstances, I will." Kingsley replied.

"Excellent, excellent." Albus began. "Now Alvar, when you met with Voldemort, how did it go?"

The six people behind Albus looked shocked. "You met with the Dark Lord?" Moody asked with his eye wide, and his magical eye focused solely on Alvar.

"Yes, they are based at Malfoy Manor; I assume that an alarm was set when I took down part of the wards so the Manor was crawling with Death Eaters. Long story short, I do not agree with Voldemort's plans so I sided with you, obviously I told him that I would get back to him with my decision but I doubt I will reply for some time."

"Well now that that is out of the way, I would like to formally welcome you to the order of the Phoenix." Albus cheerily said. With that, the six people behind him walked up to Alvar and congratulated him and spoke to him for a brief time.

"Well now, it's already 8. I would recommend that you all get back to your dorms before the Prefects begin to patrol." Albus said. With this, Alvar and Harry said their goodbyes, and with Harry giving one last big hug to Sirius, the duo left the Headmaster's office and went their separate ways to their house dorms.

* * *

The next day, Alvar met with Tracey and Daphne and the trio made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they reached the Great Hall, they made their way over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down with Hannah and Susan. About halfway through the meal Alvar spoke up, "Hey Susan, could you floo call your aunt and get her hear to the school with a couple of Aurors."

"Sure, can I ask why though?" Susan said.

Alvar leaned across the table and whispered into her ear "Let's just say that Hogwarts may be losing a High Inquisitor."

Alvar and Susan shared a devious smile and went about their meal, leaving Hannah, Daphne and Tracey looking confused.

After they finished their meal, Alvar and the four girls made their way to the Room of Requirement. Alvar paced in front of the door, asking for a small room with an undetectable floo connection. After the third walk by, a small wooden door appeared, and the group made their way inside. Susan went to the floo and called her Aunt's office. Soon enough, her Aunt Amelia's face appeared in the flames.

"Oh hello Susan, what can I do for you?" Amelia asked

"Hi Auntie." Susan said joyfully but quickly put on a serious face. "I need you to get over here with a couple of aurors, my friends and I found Professor Umbridge doing illegal activities on school grounds, I feel that it would be grounds for termination."

Amelia's lips curled into a small smile before her face disappeared from the flames. The group stepped back from the floo and sat down on the chairs and couches in the room. They waited for a few minutes before the floo roared to life and out popped Susan's Aunt Amelia and two Aurors behind her. Susan quickly jumped up and hugged her Aunt.

"Auntie, these are my friends, you know Hannah already, but this is Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis." Amelia smiled at the girls. "And this is Alvar Peverell." Susan finished.

Amelia offered her hand to Alvar, "Amelia Bones, my Lord Peverell."

"Please Madam Bones, just Alvar." Alvar said before kissing the back of Amelia's hand.

"Now what did Umbridge do?" Amelia asked in a business like tone.

"She has been using a blood quill on students." Alvar replied.

"What!" Amelia shouted. "That toad will be out of Hogwarts so fast." Amelia quickly simmered down. "Now where is she?"

"I assume that she would be in her office that is also where the blood quill is located." Alvar said seriously.

Alvar, Susan, Hannah, Tracey, Daphne, Amelia, and the two Aurors made their way out of the Room of Requirement and towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Once their they entered the class and made their way up the stairs to Umbridge's office. The two Aurors unlocked the door and kicked it open. Inside the office sat Umbridge behind her desk with a small first or second year student writing lines with a blood quill.

"Madam Umbridge, we have a warrant for you arrest on the grounds of illegally using a blood quill on students." Amelia stated.

"What is this?!" Umbridge exclaimed "I am the senior Undersecretary to the Minister himself as well as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts! I will not stand for this!"

Amelia sighed and signaled the two Aurors. They cautiously approached the fuming Umbridge and grabbed her arms. As she screamed, they dragged her from her office. Soon enough they were out of the school and Umbridge was fired from her post and on her way to Azkaban prison.

Back in the Great Hall, at lunch, the Headmaster informed the students that Umbridge will no longer be at Hogwarts. This was met with a great cheer of applause. He also introduced the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Shacklebolt. This was also met with a fair bit of applause. With this, all of the students 'tucked in' and began to eat their Sunday lunch.


	8. Chapter 8: The Dueling Club

Chapter Eight: The Dueling Club

Two days later was the first Tuesday of November, with Umbridge gone from the school, and Professor Shacklebolt taking over, the idea for Dumbledore's army was no longer needed. However, Professor Shacklebolt had wanted to give students some hands on practice with Defence against the Dark Arts. So what better way than a Dueling club.

"Now class," Professor Shacklebolt began. "In the dueling club, there will obviously be no dark spells began cast however, if you ever run into a dark wizard, this dueling club will help you be prepared." As the Professor announced this in his fifth year class, all of the students broke out into a buzz about the dueling club.

"Settle down, settle down. In this dueling club we will have a signup sheet that you will sign if you wish to participate. Once you sign up, you will be paired with three others. There will be a captain on the team, who decides on strategies and what not and three members."

"There will be two duels per match with a tie breaker if necessary. What happens is the first duel will be a three versus three. Your captain may not be a part of this duel. The second match is your captain and one other member versus the other team's captain and one of the other team's members. The tie breaker will consist of a captain versus captain match. You may not use the same member for the second match twice in a row."

"There are five divisions: The First and Second Years; The Third and Fourth Years; The Fifth Years; The Sixth Years; and The Seventh Years. There will be one match every three weeks for each team. If you wish to sign up, on the wall beside the door to my office is a signup sheet for each year. You must sign up for your year. In two weeks' time, we will be having an assessment day on the weekend to determine everyone's skill levels. One week after that will be when we announce the teams and the Captains. That is all, class dismissed."

* * *

"This is great!" Tracey exclaimed. Alvar and his friends were in the library writing their charms essay for homework.

"Tracey." Daphne whined. "You're supposed to be looking for books on the Silencio charm, not spinning around and dancing."

Tracey gave a big smile and went back to looking for a book. Alvar silently chuckled at the two of them. Alvar had offered to help the two of them with the work because he already knows everything and anything about the silencing charms. Tracey was all for it but Daphne want her and Tracey to actually spend time looking and reading because it would help them remember it. Tracey was not amused.

In front of him sat Susan and Hannah who were silently working on some Herbology homework. Susan looked up and caught Alvar looking at them. Susan lightly blushed and went back to her work, not looking up at all. "So Alvar, when are we moving into the new wing of the school where you will be training us?" Hannah asked.

"Well I still need to speak with the Headmaster about that. Also, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and whoever else they want to bring with them will also be with us. They will need to be trained as well." Alvar replied.

"Actually I may as well go see the Headmaster right now considering I have little to do. I'll see you girls later." Alvar said standing up from his chair.

"Bye Alvar." The four girls chorused.

Alvar silently left the library and made his way to the Headmaster's office. Right as he was approaching the Gargoyle, it moved to the side and then Professor McGonagall walked down the steps. "Hello Professor, I need to see the Headmaster."

Professor McGonagall paused before moving out of the way, allowing Alvar access to the stairs. Alvar allowed the stairs to bring him up and then he reached the Headmaster's office. "Come in Alvar." Albus said from inside his office. Alvar shook his head 'I wonder how many people get freaked out or confused by this, it's obviously a detection charm.' Alvar opened the door and strode forth to the Headmaster's desk.

"Now what can I do for you my boy, oh, would you like a sherbet lemon?" Albus smiled.

"No thank you Headmaster, I actually need a favour to ask of you. You see for the upcoming war, I plan on training four students to be my lieutenants and I also plan on training Harry and his friends. I wish for a small section of the castle where we would have our own private common room with dorms, a magic training room with a dueling platform, a workout room and a muggle weapons training room.

"Well that is a mighty tall request but I think I can manage. I shall have it by Friday. And if I may ask, who are the four students you plan on making your lieutenants."

"That would be Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass of Slytherin House, and Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot of Hufflepuff House, Headmaster." Alvar replied respectfully.

"All right my boy, now is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes, could you tell me where Harry Potter is right now?"

"Yes, he is in the Gryffindor Common Room."

"Thank you Headmaster."

With that, Alvar swiftly left the Headmaster's office and made his way towards the landing with the portrait of the Fat Lady, the hidden entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. He went up to the portrait and waited for someone to enter or exit. Soon enough he saw a small little first year running up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Common Room. The first year reached the portrait, panting and out of breath. "Hello, could you please get Harry Potter for me." Alvar asked politely.

The first year hesitantly nodded and gave the password and went into the common room. Very quickly, Harry walked out onto the landing. "Hello Harry, follow me." Alvar said mysteriously.

The two walked through the school until they reached the seventh floor in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and Alvar silently paced in front of it three times and then he quickly pulled Harry in through the door that magically appeared. Inside was a small square room with 2 big leather armchairs with a coffee table in-between them. The two sat down.

"Harry, I wanted to let you know that I will be personally training you for the war. You will be moving with me to a separate area of the castle. We will have our own training grounds and common room and dorms to stay in. You will still be able to go to the Gryffindor Common room and dorms if you so wish. Now, I need to ask who you wish to be privately trained alongside yourself. Choose no more than five others."

Harry sat deep in thought for a few minutes. "Ok, I obviously want Ron and Hermione; I also want to have Luna since she has been a great friend when others have not." Harry thought for a few more minutes before continuing. "I also would like to have Ginny here because Ron would really want her to be protected, and I suppose Neville as well."

"All right then, everything shall be ready on Friday, which is when we will all be moving in. Oh, by the way, I will also be training my four personal lieutenants, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracey Davis." Harry looked momentarily shocked at the people but quickly shrugged it off knowing that they are his friends.

"Alvar," Harry began. "Why do you want me to lead the light side?"

"Because I do not agree with Dumbledore's philosophies. Yours are much more practical and realistic. His will cause the future world to be in disarray. That is why I chose you instead."

Harry nodded before the two of them stood up and left the room of requirement together.

* * *

It is now Friday, the eleven students that are going to be moved have been excused from class for the day so that they can get settled and prepare for the tutoring. "This is amazing." Hermione exclaimed. The group had just reached the common room entrance which was guarded by a suit of armour. The common room was a fairly large room, big enough to fit at least fifty people. It was a circular room with each quarter of the wall representing the house colours. There are fifteen armchairs and five three person couches. There is a large fire place in one of the walls and off beside the stairs to the dorms is a large bay window, overlooking the quidditch pitch.

There are bookshelves along the Ravenclaw part of the wall. There is a hallway along the Slytherin part of the wall which leads to the training rooms and workout room. There is a single stairway which leads up to a landing which has an overlooking view of the common room. Then there are two halls, the one on the left leads to the boy's dorm where Ron, Neville, Harry, and Alvar will stay. The one on the right leads to the girl's dorm which is slightly larger than the boys because the room has more beds. The boys and girls split and went to their respective dorms to check on their belongings before going back down to meet in the common room.

"Here, I'll show you all around to the training rooms and the workout room." Alvar said as he began to lead everyone out into the hallway from the common room.

It is a long hallway, around the midpoint of the hallway, there is a door on the right and left. The one on the left has a sign above it saying Muggle training room and the one on the right says magic training room. They enter the muggle training room first. The room itself is a long rectangular room. There is a boxing ring along the far back wall. On the wall to the right is shelves filled with weapons such as swords and knives. The wall to the left has many bookshelves with books on sword fighting styles and hand to hand combat. In the middle of the room is a whole bunch of mats laid down on the ground and a couple training dummies.

The group spent a few minutes looking around this room before retreating into the hallway and going to the magic training room. The room is also a long rectangular room. It has a long dueling platform in the middle of the room. Along the left wall are many bookshelves with books on spells and specialty areas such as Occlumency. On the right wall there are training dummies and targets. On the back wall there is a small meditation area. The group once again looks around for a bit before heading back out into the hallway.

They walk down the hall to the far end where there is a large wooden door. Inside is a large square room. On the left side of the room is a bunch of muggle workout equipment such as treadmills and stair climbers. The right side of the room has weights and punching bags. Down the center of the room, from the door to the back wall, there is some chalk drawn on the ground for sprints. Ron, Tracey, and Daphne were especially amazed with some of the muggle equipment they saw and were asking many questions. They soon went back to the common room.

"All right guys and girls, Starting tomorrow we will be training every day, the first things that we are going to be working on are Occlumency and physical fitness. During school days we will spend one hour in the morning working out and then three hours after classes studying and practicing. On weekends we will have a three hour workout followed by five hours of studying and practice." Alvar stated.

"Now we will be doing some very advanced things so one thing that I would recommend that you all do is learn Legilimency if you can. If you are able to I will allow you to see into part of my mind where you can absorb knowledge on magic. If you can't do Legilimency then you will have to work much harder, not that this will be easy. Now I suggest that we all get changed into workout clothes because we are going to be spending most of today working out."

And with that everyone got up and got changed and went to get started on what will be a difficult but rewarding journey.


	9. Chapter 9: Assessment and Teams

Chapter Nine: Assessment and Teams

Two weeks flew by for the eleven students. All of them had signed up for the dueling tournament. During the two weeks, all of the girls had gotten to know each other a little better. Daphne and Hermione got along great due to their mutual love of classes and studies. Luna and Ginny have also gotten along well due to the fact that they are childhood friends. Finally Susan, Hannah and Tracey have gotten along nicely as well. On the boy's side however, things have been a bit more difficult.

When Alvar found out that he had to share a room with the other boys, let's just say that he was less than pleased. On the first night, Ron's ridiculously loud snoring had woken Alvar up. Trying his hardest not to hex Ron, Alvar started putting up silencing charms around Ron's bed to prevent the noise from getting out. With the days following it was clear as day that Ron didn't like Alvar very much, claiming that he was too high and mighty, too secretive, and too arrogant.

Alvar tried his hardest to ignore the youngest male Weasley but it became very difficult. Finally it ended up Ron yelling at Alvar while Alvar was just staring at Ron as if he was an idiot. "You think you're so cool huh? Just because you have four girls hanging on your every word. Well listen to this, I deserve much more than what you think you have!" Ron yelled at Alvar.

Alvar just stood there staring at Ron as he went off on his rant. Harry was trying to calm Ron down while Neville was still somewhat unsure of how he felt about Alvar so he thought it best to stay out of this argument. "Listen Harry, he's just another slimy snake who is going to turn you over to you know who at the first opportunity he gets!" Ron yelled.

Alvar sighed as he went to his bed and put up silencing charms around it and sealing charms on his curtains. The next day Alvar spoke with the Headmaster and now he had another room for himself added on to their common room.

The training that the group had been going through had been rough, especially since they still had to keep up with their regular school work. So far Luna had all but mastered Occlumency and Legilimency proving to be a true natural at the subject. Hermione and Daphne both proved to be fairly competent in both as well but that's not surprising considering that they read every single book on the subject they could find. Harry, Tracey, Ginny, Susan, and Hannah are all struggling but they have made a fair bit of progress on Occlumency but little to nothing on Legilimency. Ron and Neville however have done little to nothing in terms of learning Occlumency and Legilimency; it seems that they are both incapable of learning it.

So far all of them have gotten much more active and have begun to put a little more weight on and help them fill out nicely. The daily exercise routines had been going well, and the girls were so enthusiastic about the new workout regiment that they had now begun working out during their free time as well. Alvar had not yet begun to teach the group on any spell's or techniques, because he wanted them to learn Occlumency first. All in all things have been going quite nicely.

Currently, the eleven students were waiting inside of the DADA class for the other students and Professor to arrive. Today would be the assessment day. Soon enough, everyone began to trickle in and then finally Professor Shacklebolt arrived and addressed everyone. "Alright class, today will be your assessment day. Now even if you do not plan on entering the tournament you shall still be assessed."

"First up, Hannah Abbot." Hannah walked to the front of the class. "Alright Ms. Abbot, what you will do is preform a series of spells at myself which I shall shield against and then I shall test your shield. There are four spells which I shall test, Expelliarmus, Diffindo, Stupefy, and Reducto." Professor Shacklebolt put up a simple Protego shield. "Begin." He said calmly.

"Redcuto!" Hannah yelled. The spell flew out of her wand and struck the Professor's shield causing a resounding boom to echo across the classroom. Unfortunately the Professor's shield held and he stood there in a defensive position with a small smile on his face.

"Diffindo, Stupefy!" Hannah yelled quickly. The diffindo spell struck Professor Shacklebolt's shield and caused a small crack in it. Then the red stupefy hit it and cause a small portion of the shield to shatter. "Expelliarmus!" Hannah yelled. Unfortunately she was unable to compliment her previous move because the Professor had already repaired his shield. The spell struck the shield but died out quickly.

"Excellent job Ms. Abbot. Truly spectacular that you cracked my shield." Professor Shacklebolt exclaimed with an unusual amount of glee. Hannah blushed under the praise. "Now we shall test you shield."

As soon as Hannah got up her shield, the Professor stuck. He cast four quick stupefies which hit the shield. Hannah struggled against the force of the four spells but held her shield. But before she could recover from the attack, the Professor sent a Reducto curse at her which caused her shield to collapse. "Good job Ms. Abbot." Kingsley smiled. "Next."

The class continued on like this for the rest of the period until Alvar was called up. "Alvar Peverell!" Professor Shacklebolt called.

Alvar walked up to the front of the class with his right arm outstretched, slightly bent. "What are you waiting for? Draw your…" But before Kingsley could finish that sentence, Alvar sent a silent expelliarmus at him. Kingsley was shocked at this but his Auror reflexes kicked in and he brought up a shield but it was shattered by the spell. The spell continued on but it was weakened due to the shield so Kingsley was able to hold onto his wand.

"What?" Kingsley asked. Alvar smirked. He suddenly launched a silent stupefy which Kingsley was prepared for. He had a shield up but again he buckled under the sheer power of Alvar's spell. He shield cracked slightly.

Alvar then followed up by sending a silent Reducto at Kingsley. Kingsley knew that he couldn't block this easily decided to do a creative solution. He conjured a large block of marble which the spell struck. The marble shattered into a thousand pieces before the momentum of the spell sent it flying at Kingsley.

Kingsley then followed up by transfiguring all of the marble into very tiny pieces of marble so small that it did no damage when the marble hit him. Kingsley and the class stood shocked at Alvar's performance. "Wow…" Was all that Kingsley could say.

"Would you like to test my shield now Professor?" Alvar asked with a small smile playing on his lips.

Without warning, Kingsley sent a Bombarda Maxima at Alvar. "Protego Totalum!" Alvar shouted. A nearly invisible shield in the form of a bubble formed around the area between Alvar and Kingsley. The Bombarda Maxima spell hit Alvar's shield and the resulting explosion was contained from the bubble like shield, protecting the class and Kingsley from harm.

Kingsley stood stock still taking in all of this information while the class broke out into whispering about Alvar. Alvar simply turned and walked back to his desk and sat down. Kingsley paused for a minute, his eyes lingering on Alvar. "Next." He said quietly, still staring at Alvar.

The rest of the class continued on but Kingsley kept his eye on Alvar the whole time. By the end of class, the ten students under Alvar's training did exceptionally well except for Ron and Neville. They still did much better than most of the class but it was evident that the others had a bit more natural talent than them.

"Okay class, in one week we shall have the team listings, class dismissed." Professor Shacklebolt said before returning to his desk and began to right reports on the students' performance.

* * *

One week later they had Defence against the Dark Arts first thing and Professor Shacklebolt would be announcing the teams among fifth years. "Alright settle down class I have the team listings right here, I'll just copy and summon one to everyone's desk." Professor Shacklebolt said.

On everyone's desk appeared a sheet of paper with the team listings.

**Team A: **Captain: Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Lisa Turpin, Justin Finch-Fletchy

**Team B:** Captain: Susan Bones, Tracey Davis, Anthony Goldstein, Blaise Zabini

**Team C:** Captain: Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Padma Patil, Ernie MacMillan

**Team D:** Captain: Alvar Peverell, Daphne Greengrass, Zacharias Smith, Terry Boot

**Team E: **Captain: Hannah Abbot, Ronald Weasley, Michael Corner, Lavender Brown

**Team** **F:** Captain: Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Theodore Nott

The class buzzed with excitement at hearing the teams. Ron laughed. "A team of all Slytherins, oh this will be fun."

"Everyone settle down. The first match will be on December First; this will be the first match so be prepared. This will be in just over a week so everyone practice. You will meet outside of class to prepare a training schedule and strategies. Class dismissed, Alvar could you stay behind for a moment."

Everyone left except for Alvar and Kingsley. "Yes Professor." Alvar asked respectfully.

"I need to discuss with you, the matches."

"Yes?" Alvar responded.

"Well if you wish to participate, you need to have a limiter placed on your magic." Kingsley said, fearing the argument that would likely follow, however Alvar stayed quite calm.

"What percentage would I have remaining?" Alvar asked.

Kingsley was quite shocked at how Alvar was taking this. "Well unfortunately, we would need to limit you to around 35%..."

"That's fine. Is that all professor?"

"Umm, yes that all, good day." Kingsley responded, relived and curious as to how things went so smoothly.

Later that evening the group of eleven met in their private common room. "Hey everyone." Ginny said as the fifth years entered the common room. "Guess what, I'm the captain of my team and Luna is also on it with me." Ginny exclaimed gleefully.

"That's great." Hermione said warmly. "Oh and Alvar, what did Professor Shacklebolt want with you?"

"Oh, he just wanted to let me know that if I am going to participate that my magical core will need to be limited at 35% to keep everything fair." Alvar responded as if he was telling someone the weather.

Everyone looked a little shocked at how powerful Alvar must be to have to have a limiter that strong placed on him but before they could go too deep in thought, Alvar spoke up again.

"Now everyone, we will soon be taking the next step in your training because we cannot wait much longer." Alvar said as everyone gathered around to listen. "Everyone except for Luna, Hermione, and Daphne, I will get you to use go into a pensive. I will place in their memories of my ancestors that I have obtained through the ritual I took earlier this year. Their instructions should help you advance well in Occlumency and Legilimency. Due note that this will take probably around 4 hours to completely watch so be prepared."

With that, everyone mentioned entered the Pensive that Alvar brought before them. The memories inside were Alvar's predecessors explaining the two skills or reading up on them. It also showed how to help yourself relax and get into your mindscape for Occlumency. After they had finished viewing the memories, the seven students took some time to try to imitate what they had seen but they were too tired from watching so instead everyone opted to go to bed for the night.

* * *

Over the following week, the group of eleven students had all become fairly good in Occlumency and Legilimency. Now even Ron could hold off a decent strength attack and they had practiced using Legilimency on Alvar. Alvar had also begun to teach his "students" about magical spells and techniques. First he wanted them to work on silent casting as that was one of the most useful things a witch or wizard could learn.

Alvar trained them every day and had come up with a brilliant teaching technique. What he would do is focus on memories on books he read on silent casting or actual examples of it and allowed the others to use Legilimency to quickly view the thoughts he let them see. This drastically sped up their learning.

Since the dueling tournament teams had been announce, the eleven students had spent a little less time together. They had been practicing a lot with their teams working on strategies to use on specific teams and different spell combinations. That being said they still spent the better part of the day together.

Today was the day of the first duels for the dueling club. The eleven students had all woken up early and had gotten some early morning practice in. When they arrived at the great hall at 8am and sat down at their respective tables for breakfast the Headmaster stood up and addressed the school.

"Today is the first day of the Dueling tournament." Dumbledore paused due to the cheering. "First of all, classes are canceled today." Again Dumbledore paused as the school erupted into applause. "Yes I know how excited you all are." Dumbledore chuckled. "Anyways, from 9:30-11am will be the first and second years dueling. Then there will be an early lunch for half an hour. Then from 11:30-1pm will be the third and fourth years. 1:15-2:45pm will be the fifth years. Finally from 3-4:30pm will be the sixth and seventh years. Do note that your team is eliminated if you lose two matches for the first round at least. The next matches will take place in a few weeks. Now finish up so the Great Hall can be prepared for the tournament."

All of the students rushed through their meals so that they could watch the tournament as soon as possible. Once completed the students were ushered out of the Great Hall. Many of the first and second year students were very nervous at having to duel in front of the whole school but there were others who relished in the attention they got from classmates.

After half an hour the doors to the Great Hall opened and the students flooded inside. Along the walls were large stands for the students to sit on; in the middle of the room was the dueling platform. It was much different from the one in Harry's second year. This one instead of being rectangular was more of a large square shaped arena and was a foot off the ground and made out of stone. It took up much of the space in the Great Hall.

The students rushed to the stands to get a good angle at viewing the duel. Once everyone was seated the Headmaster stood up. "First/Second Year team A and B please go to the platform now."


	10. Chapter 10: First Dueling Matches

Chapter 10: First Dueling Matches

A small group of eight first and second years walked up to the dueling arena. They looked around at each other for a moment before the Headmaster chuckled and led each team to their side of the arena. Once everyone was set in their dueling positions and the captains were off to the side, Dumbledore shouted "Begin!"

The left side group all shouted "Everte Statum!" Alvar recognized this as a weak dueling spell designed to make the flip into the air. Everyone on the right side stood still as the spells went flying at them in fear. All three first/second years on the right side went flying into the air and they all lost grip on their wands. "Marcus Harrow's team wins the first round!" Dumbledore proclaimed.

With this the younger first and second year students got very excited but to the older years, this was a very boring and simple match. Then the Captains were brought up to the arena, each with a member of their team. "Begin!"

This time the right side team jumped at the chance to go first, the captain and his teammate both cast Locomotor Mortis, the leg-locking hex. The captain's spell went in between Marcus Harrow and his teammate while his teammate's spell didn't even work. Marcus' teammate laughed loudly at the pathetic attempt while Marcus sent out two Pretificus Totalus spells. They hit both their marks and Marcus' team was declared the winner.

The rest of the morning continued on similarly to this. There were a total of four first/second year matches and each match was fairly easy for one side. Overall Marcus Harrow seemed to be the best duelist out of the first and second year categories but his team left much to be desired.

In the stands, plates appeared on everyone's laps. Everyone was confused until the Headmaster took the initiative. He spoke clearly into his plate "Pork Chops, Mashed Potatoes, Buttered Peas, and Pumpkin Juice." Suddenly before him, Dumbledore's plate filled with what he asked for and a goblet appeared in his hand. All of the students mimicked what the Headmaster did and everyone in the Great Hall enjoyed their lunch talking about the matches and who they though would win the matches for the third/fourth year teams.

Soon enough however, lunch ended and the dueling tournament continued. "Third/Fourth year division. First match Team A versus Team B." Dumbledore said.

Ginny and Luna, who were sitting with Alvar and friends jumped up, they were a part of Team B. Ginny and Luna made their way to the stage with two boys who appeared to both be third years in Hufflepuff. The other team consisted of a boy and girl both in Slytherin, a boy in Ravenclaw, and Colin Creevey from Gryffindor. Ginny and Colin stepped off to the side to let their teammates begin the match.

"Begin!" Dumbledore shouted.

Luna cast a Bombarda hex at the floor in front of her which created a large pile of rubble. Then the two Hufflepuff boys cast Depulso at the rubble pile, sending it flying at Colin's team. The other team was able to all cast Ascendio to get shot up into the air, but their legs were all hit by the rubble leaving many bruises and some minor cuts. Then the Slytherin girl cast a cushioning charm on the floor so when they landed they weren't hurt.

Luna cast a Periculum at Colin's team which momentarily blinded them while her two teammates both cast Pretrificus Totalus at the other team but only one hit the target. The Ravenclaw boy was hit by it and was knocked out of the arena. Not wanting to give up the advantage, Luna and the two Hufflepuff boys cast many simple spells very quickly trying to break through the other team's shields. Eventually however the two Hufflepuff boys tired from using so much magic and the two Slytherins on the other team took advantage of it.

They both went onto the offensive and cast Furnunculus which causes boils to erupt on the victim. Both Hufflepuff boys were hit with it, being unable to defend themselves. Luna realising the situation she was in tried a complicated transfiguration spell that Alvar had taught her but halfway through the cast she was hit by a stunner. "Colin Creevey's team wins!" Dumbledore announced. The crowd was on the edge of their seats from seeing that match.

The two Hufflepuff boys made their way off the arena but Luna stayed on as Ginny got onto the arena. Colin teamed with the Slytherin Girl who performed admirably in her match. "Begin!"

Ginny decided to do the same as her team did last round by casting a strong Reducto on the floor which caused a large amount of rock to be sent into the air. Meanwhile Luna began the complex transfiguration that Alvar showed her again, this time she was able to do it because she had Ginny covering her. The debris in the middle of the arena was turned into three large lions. The crowd gasped at the skill shown and Professor McGonagall looked on in pride at the student.

The three lions charged towards Colin and the Slytherin girl. "Acsendio!" They both shouted but Luna and Ginny were ready for this, recognizing the tactic from earlier, they both sent a couple of stunners into the air where Colin and the Slytherin girl were. They were both hit by the stunners and Ginny quickly cast a cushioning charm on the ground.

"Ginny Weasley's team wins!" Dumbledore announced as the crowd burst into cheers at the match. The lions were dispelled and Colin and the Slytherin girl were eneverated. Now Ginny and Colin stood head to head. "Begin!"

Ginny and Colin both opened up with an Expeliarmus with canceled each other out in mid-air. Ginny cast a reducto to Colin's left side forcing him to jump to the right, exactly where Ginny sent a stunner. Colin shielded against it. Colin returned fire with a Epoximise which essentially glued Ginny's feet to the floor.

Ginny tried to move but found that she couldn't. Colin began to send stunners and mild hexes at Ginny but she was able to shield against them. Ginny tried to move again and realized the solution to her problem. Colin had only stuck her shoes to the ground. So Ginny pulled her feet out of her shoes and dodged a stupefy. She countered with a bat-bogey hex which hit Colin and distracted him long enough for Ginny to hit him with a stunner.

"Ginny Weasley's team wins!" Dumbledore shouted glee evident on his face. The Great Hall erupted into cheers and applause at the match that they had witnessed. The rest of the third/fourth year matches passed by. One Hufflepuff fourth year boy, Damien Moon, was seriously injured in his match. He had tried to cast a Bombarda hex at the other team but the spell didn't take effect. He then pointed his wand to himself and complained about the stupid wand not working. Unfortunately for him, he had been practically shouting Bombarda in his head the entire time and ended up silent casting it by accident. He was quickly brought to a stand by zone where Madam Pomfrey worked away at his self-inflicted injuries.

Finally after a short break, the fifth year group was up. "Teams A and B, up here please." Dumbledore called out. Team A consisted of Captain Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Lisa Turpin and Justin Finch-Fletchy. Team B consisted of Captain Susan Bones, Tracy Davis, Anthony Goldstein, and Blaise Zabini. The two groups walked up to the main stage and got to their respective sides. "Begin!" Dumbledore shouted.

At once Lisa Turpin cast an Aguamenti and a jet of water was sent from the tip of her wand. At the same time, Justin and Dean both cast incendio at the jet of water, causing a large amount of steam to surround the dueling arena. Meanwhile, Tracey, Anthony and Blaise were throwing mild hexes at the enemy team, hoping to catch them off guard but the steam blocked their view from the enemy. They did however hit Dean with a jelly leg hex which caused him to trip and fall but a Finite was able to take care of that easily.

With the steam in place, Harry's team dropped to the ground and started to make their way to the edges of the arena. Anthony and Blaise were working away at clearing the fog while Tracey was in a defensive position; ready to cover them if the need arise. Soon enough the steam was beginning to clear but Susan's team had no sign of the other team. Suddenly three jets of red light shot towards Susan's team. Tracey went to block but was only able to cover herself and one of her teammates. Unfortunately Blaise went down due to the stunner.

"They're at the sides!" Tracey shouted.

At once Anthony realized this and started to shoot spells towards the sides but the two of them couldn't see much due to the steam still at the sides. Realizing that they were in trouble, Tracey cast a strong wind gust spell at the steam, sending out into the crowd of students. Quickly Susan's team cast at Harry's team, seeing their vulnerable position lying on the ground Harry's team tried to get up to defend themselves. Unfortunately this did not work.

Lisa and Justin had difficulty getting up and were hit by an expeliarmus and a stupefy respectively. They were now out of the duel. Dean being more fit was able to get himself up a bit faster and defend. Soon a typical duel was raging and Dean was losing due to the fact that they were outnumbered two to one.

Knowing he had to do something, Dean cast a Bombarda at the ground and banished the rubble towards Tracey and Anthony but during this Dean was hit by a stupefy. Anthony was hit by the rubble and knocked out but Tracey was able to pull off an impedimenta spell which slowed down the rubble flying at her to a standstill. "Team B wins the first round!" Dumbledore shouted merrily.

Quickly, Harry took the stage with Lisa Turpin while Susan took the stage with Tracey. "Begin!" This match was the fastest one yet. Instantly Harry and Lisa cast Reducto at Susan and Tracey while Susan and Tracey took an inventive approach and used Engorgio on Harry and Lisa. Tracey and Susan dodged the spells but Lisa and Harry had put in so much power that they weren't able to dodge. They began to grow to extremely large proportions, unable to use their wand with their huge hands. Eventually they were crouched down with their heads bent down forwards and the back of their necks on the ceiling. Harry and Lisa, being unable to do anything forfeited and Susan's team celebrated its victory.

Harry's team was disgruntled with the result but Harry helped lift their spirits by reminding them that this was just their first loss and they wouldn't lose again if he could help it. Soon after they sat back down in the stands and the next teams were called up. "Team C and D!"

Team C included their captain Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Padma Patil, and Ernie MacMillan. Team D had captain Alvar Peverell, Daphne Greengrass, Zacharias Smith, and Terry Boot. Before the match began, Professor Shacklebolt and the Headmaster came up to Alvar and put a Magical core binding spell on him, locking him at 35% of his magical core and Alvar agreeing to the spells, it took effect.

Neville, Padma and Ernie stood across the arena from Daphne, Zacharias and Terry. "Begin!"


	11. Chapter 11: Dueling Matches Continued

Chapter Eleven: Dueling Matches Continued

Daphne opened up with a Reducto curse towards Neville. Neville was able to react quickly and dodged out of the way but not before tripping on his robes and performing a magnificent face plant. With one teammate down, Padma and Ernie slowly backed away onto a defensive stance. They were standing slightly apart in front of Neville as to protect him from spells. Daphne, Zacharias and Terry moved into a semicircular positioning around the other team.

Neville quickly got back up and once again joined into the fray. Mostly the two teams were trading back and forth stupefys, reductos and similar curses. Finally, Padma's shield broke under a diffindo from Terry and was promptly hit with a Depulso, courtesy of Daphne and was knocked out of the arena. Tired from all the trading back and forth of spells, Terry, Zacharias and Ernie were slowly worked down until they were too tired to continue. All that was left was Daphne dueling with Neville.

Alvar was watching from the sidelines, and surprisingly he was impressed! When he had met Neville, he had little hope for the boy but seeing him now showed how much he had improved. 'He must have spent extra time training his stamina on his own' Alvar mused. Daphne however was still performing as expected. That being said Alvar recognized that she was one of the better people in their little group.

Alvar was snapped out of his thoughts when Neville got in a lucky hit on Daphne with a levicorpus and immediately jumped up in glee believing he had won. Daphne smirked and flicked her wand that was still in her hand hitting Neville with a stupefy and promptly rendering him unconscious. The crowd cheered. "Team D wins the first round!"

Alvar then got into the arena and brought up Terry with him, seeing as that he had time to rest while Daphne needed a while to replenish her core. Hermione went up with Ernie and the two got into a standard dueling position. Alvar and Terry followed. "Begin!"

Alvar immediately went to test his magical power by flicking his wrist and sending his most powerful stupefy at Hermione. She reacted by quickly putting up a shield but Alvar's stupefy was powerful enough to crack the shield and make take a few steps back. Kingsley and the other teachers gasped at the raw power the boy had even with him being limited at 35% but the students were more impressed with his display of wandless and silent magic.

Terry and Ernie began trading spells back and forth at each other while Hermione and Alvar stared each other down. Hermione goes to send a spell at Alvar but he sends a Ventus jink at her which threw off her aim and caused her to hit Ernie with an overpowered Reducto in the back of his leg. Immediately the match was called to a halt so that they could patch up Ernie. Hermione was incredibly distressed. She profusely apologized to Ernie for hitting him but Ernie realized that it wasn't her fault and easily forgave her. Unfortunately he was unable to continue the match so it was left for Hermione to face Alvar and Terry alone.

Hermione decided to take a more tactical approach and began by sending two rapid fire impediment curses at her opponents. Alvar was easily able to bat the spell away with his hand but Terry was hit and now all of his movements were slowed. Alvar was still calm and quickly conjured twelve birds using the avis spell. He then followed up by using the Duro charm to transfigure the birds into solid stone. They continued on their flight path and try as she might, Hermione was unable to stop them all and was pelted by no less than seven stone birds which effectively pulled her out of the duel. "Team D wins the match!"

Alvar was pulled aside and had the magical limiter removed from him. He thanked the Headmaster and Kingsley before returning to his seat.

The students and teachers burst forth with applause at the magnificent match that they had just witnessed. Teams E and F were called up to the arena. Team E included: Captain: Hannah Abbot, Ronald Weasley, Michael Corner, and Lavender Brown. Team F, aka the Pure Slytherin team, included: Captain: Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Theodore Nott. Draco sneered at Hannah as their team members walked onto the arena. "Begin!"

Ron began to send as many overcharged stunners as he could. Hannah shook her head; it tired out Ron too fast and he didn't have enough power to make it effective. Goyle, Crabbe and Nott were put onto the defensive while Ron's teammates tried to talk some sense into him. "Ron, stop!" Lavender screeched. Ron simply ignored her and continued to try to send spells but he was quickly beginning to tire. Lavender and Michael were basically forced to put on a similar onslaught as Ron's to hope that they could break through their shields.

Shortly after Lavender and Michael joined the fray, all three of them were on their knees, breathing heavily. Draco looked so smug and Hannah was incredibly exasperated. Goyle, Crabbe and Nott were breathing fairly heavily but were still able to stun the other team quickly. Draco and the other Slytherins cheered at the results. Most Hufflepuffs and some Ravenclaws cheered while the Gryffindors were shaking their heads sadly.

Hannah walked up to the arena silently while Draco was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing. "Really Weasel, you thought that that would work?" Draco asked as he burst out laughing, unable to contain it any longer. Ron went Weasley red in the face but before he could retort, Hannah grabbed Ron's collar and picked him up. Ron was about to comment about the manhandling but Hannah's face told him that it would be best to shut his mouth.

Hannah stood side by side with Ron, across stood Malfoy and Nott. Malfoy had a very smug smile on his face while Nott stood with an arrogant look about him. Ron was still very tired from wasting his magic. "Begin!"

Ron decided that it would be best to try his previous style again. He launched as many overcharged stunners at Draco and Theo. Hannah sighed but realized that this could have possible benefits. They would be too busy blocking from magical attacks that they would be unable to block from physical attacks. Hannah cast a reducto on the floor in front of her and banished the broken stones towards Draco and Theo.

Draco and Theo were unable to block the physical attack and both were struck with large stones which cut open their arms, legs and torso. They were both quickly stunned by Ron and they were now onto the final round. Draco and Theo were healed as Ron let out a victory cheer. All of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs did as well. Ron then proceeded to make his way to the stands and boast about him winning the match for his team. Hannah sighed at his arrogance and went back into the fixed up arena.

Draco was soon back into the arena and it was clear to anyone that he was out for blood due to his humiliation. "Begin!"

"Confringo!" Draco snarled. He launched the spell directly at Hannah's head. She put up a shield at the last second but it was smashed and the force knocked her to the ground.

Hannah was trying to get back up but Draco didn't let up with his spells, keeping Hannah on the ground and on the defensive.

Soon enough, Draco's movements became a bit sluggish and Hannah took the opportunity to cast Locomotor Motis, the leg locking curse at Draco.

He promptly fell to the ground as he cast a reducto, shattering the ground by him. In his anger of being humiliated again he cast the Flagrante curse on a broken part of the stone floor and banished it at Hannah.

The crowd and teachers gasped when he used this dark curse. It causes an object to emit searing heat when it's touched. Hannah watched as the stone was launched at her. She tried to destroy it using a reducto but it missed. The stone struck Hannah on her right arm. She emitted a loud yell at the searing heat hitting her arm.

Quickly Alvar was on his feet and he dispelled the wards around the dueling arena. He used an old spell that he learned from Adonis Peverell. He cast it silently and the stone was seemingly evaporated into the air. He then cast a few healing spells on Hannah's arm which numbed the pain and isolated the injury to prevent it from spreading. He also cast a spell which took 12 hours to finish working. It heals the burned tissue, nerves, veins, muscles, etc.

He promptly stunned Draco who sat with a shocked look on his face and made his way down to Hannah just as Madam Pomfrey reached her.

"Don't worry; I healed her for the most part." Alvar assured the witch as she was frantically casting diagnostic and healing charms on Hannah.

"How is this possible?" Madam Pomfrey whispered.

"Its old family magic that I have learned, she should be fine in about twelve hours but she still needs the skin to be fixed up for how it looks. I'll make sure that she gets to you once the arm is fixed up." Alvar said.

"Oh no, she is coming with me to the Hospital wing and I'll keep watch over her." Madam Pomfrey said heatedly.

"As you wish." Alvar responded, not wanting to argue.

"We shall continue these tomorrow I should think." The Headmaster announced. Slowly the students left the Great Hall except for Alvar and his friends.

"Off to your rooms right now." Professor McGonagall said.

"We want to know what is going to happen to that slimy git!" Ron yelled. The girls and Neville expressed this sentiment as well.

"Mr. Weasley, it is none of your concern what happens to Draco. He is being dealt with by his head of house and the Headmaster, now go, now."

The group begrudgingly left and made their way to the Hospital wing. Inside they found Hannah lying in bed, under a dreamless sleep potion according to Madam Pomfrey.

They then made their way back to the rooms and went into the training room to work out room so that they could blow off some steam. They trained until it was dinner and then they made their way to the Great Hall. They all went to their separate tables and ate mostly in silence, not talking about anything in particular.

Once they all finished their meals, they made their way to the Hospital wing and found Hannah, now awake, eating her dinner.

"Oh Hannah are you ok?" Susan yelled, running to her friend and grabbing her into a bit hug.

"Easy Sue." Hannah laughed. "Yes I'm fine, thanks Alvar. Madam Pomfrey was quite upset that your healing skills were so superb to anything that she has seen. She was mumbling about no kid is going to take her job from her."

The group of friends laughed and settled around the bed in chairs and began talking about nothing in particular. It wasn't until five minutes before curfew when Madam Pomfrey kicked them out and they made their way back to their own common room.

The group of friends said goodnight and made their way to their rooms, promising that first thing in the morning, they would all go and visit Hannah and hopefully get her out of the hospital wing.


	12. Chapter 12: Griffin vs Snake

Chapter 12: Griffin vs. Snake

The following morning, the 10 teens made their way to the hospital wing to rescue Hannah. They watched from the door as Madam Pomfrey checked Hannah over for any more injuries. As was expected by the group, Alvar's spell had completely healed the arm and Madam Pomfrey had fixed the look of the burned skin so it was back to normal. Madam Pomfrey shook her head, believing it to be impossible for Hannah to have been healed like this before returning to her office. This allowed the teens to take this chance to perform their rescue mission.

They silently entered the Hospital wing. Hannah immediately noticed them and was about to greet them but a finger on Susan's lips told her to stay quiet. Alvar walked over to Madam Pomfrey's office door and put a silencing charm and a weak locking charm on it. "Let's go." Hermione whispered to the group.

Hannah slowly got up out of bed and the group began to make their way towards the door. Suddenly Madam Pomfrey's door burst open and the eleven teens ran. Madam Pomfrey chased them out of the Hospital wing and down the corridor, yelling for them to bring back her patient.

"See you later Madam Pomfrey!" Harry shouted back at her.

Madam Pomfrey huffed and turned around and angrily made her way back to her domain. The group made it to the Great Hall laughing about what just happened. Alvar let out a rare big smile. It was one of those times where he could be a teen without having to worry about having to balance out the light and dark.

The group separated to their house tables and ate a large breakfast before going back to meet at their own common room. "All right everyone, since we are all now proficient in Occlumency and some in Legilimency, we will now begin to work on some spell work." Alvar announced.

"But weren't we supposed to be working on silent casting, Alvar?" Hermione asked.

"Yes but from seeing what happened yesterday, I feel it's more prudent for us to be able to defend ourselves but don't worry, once you master a spell we will spend a little bit of time practicing silent casting with it." Alvar said.

"Alright now to begin I feel like we need to work on shielding. Now first of all, the best way to defend yourself in a duel would be to dodge the spell, that's why we're working out. However, there are times where you can't dodge for one reason or another and for that we need shields." Alvar explained.

"Now the first shield spell I want you to learn is the munimentum shield charm. It provides a concave shaped shield in front of you which can take more hits than a protego charm. The wand movement for it is a quick horizontal slash with your wand from right to left."

Alvar demonstrated the spell with his wandless magic for them and a translucent white wall about four meters long and four meters high appeared in front of Alvar. "Now wherever the tip of your wand is when you cast the spell is where the center of the shield will be. Also your shield won't be as large as mine but it should be large enough to fulfill its purpose."

The group began to practice the spell with Alvar pointing out their flaws and helping improve them. Daphne was the first one to get a shield to appear before her. It was about a meter in height and a little over a meter in length. Tracey rushed over and engulfed her friend in a hug in congratulations.

"Now don't worry everyone if you can't get this right away because this is a bit more difficult than NEWT level spell work." Alvar said, mostly to calm the distraught Hermione who was shocked that someone got a spell before her.

"Then why are we bothering to learn this?" Ron complained. "I mean if it's above NEWT level then there is no way anyone one of can get this."

Daphne, Tracey and Hermione shot Ron a nasty look. Alvar raised his hand and sent a low power reducto at Ron. He was hit by the spell and knocked back. "What the hell was that for?" Ron yelled as he got back up.

Alvar looked at him with cool indifference. "Put up a protego." He said quietly.

Quickly Alvar shot out another low powered reducto at Ron which shattered the protego he put up and knocked him down to the ground. He then turned to Daphne with his hand raised and Daphne understood immediately what he was trying to do. She put up the munimentum charm and Alvar sent a low powered reducto at it.

The shield held but there was a large crack down the center of it and Daphne was knocked back a few steps. "You see, the shield takes most of the damage and there is less chance for you to be injured from an attack. I have confidence that," He paused and looked at Ron. "most of you will be able to perform the charm." Ron's face went a magnificent Weasley red before he stormed out of the room.

Everyone went back to work but there was an uneasy tension hanging in the air.

Eventually, everyone (besides Ron) could make a munimentum shield. They still had yet to have seen Ron and it was nearing lunch time. The group made their way to the great hall. Unfortunately they were disappointed when they did not see Ron at the Gryffindor table. Everyone stayed in the Great Hall until lunch was done, hoping that Ron would show up but he never did.

* * *

It was now nearing dinner and the group made their way back to the Great Hall. Upon entering they saw Ron devouring his food at the Gryffindor table. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville all shared a smile and rushed over to go see their friend. The others went to their own house tables and began to eat.

Alvar sat pensively, eating slowly. He watched as Ron was in a heated argument with his friends. Ron then stood up and went to leave the Great Hall but Harry followed him. Alvar sighed; wanting to prevent this from getting out of hand he got up and went over to Ron and Harry.

As he neared, he heard bits their argument. "He's just a show off Harry, why can't you see this?!" Ron yelled as he walked out into the Entrance Hall.

"He's not Ron; he was just trying to show you why we need to do this. A war is coming soon and we need to be prepared." Harry said, trying to keep his cool.

"He's just a slimy snake that's going to stab you in the back and I'm sorry if you can't see this, but it's your funeral." Ron yelled at Harry.

Alvar walked up to them and raised his hand. "I Alvar Peverell, do hereby swear that I will never betray Harry Potter, so mote it be." He said quietly, almost whispering at the end.

Ron went red in the face before storming off again. "Just give him some time." Alvar assured Harry.

Harry just nodded, staring at the direction Ron left.

* * *

Soon enough, it was time for the Christmas break and it would be Christmas in two days. Harry, Ron and Ginny had already left because Harry had a vision about Mr. Weasley being attacked. Alvar frowned. He wondered why he was seeing these visions. Alvar knew that something had to be done about this before it got worse.

Everyone besides Alvar was going to go home for the holidays. But a little before noon, on the day the train was going to bring the students to King's Cross station, Alvar was called to the Headmaster's office.

"Come in Alvar." Dumbledore called out from inside his office.

Alvar entered the room. "Ah, wonderful to see you, Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered.

Alvar politely declined before seating himself in a chair in front of the desk. "Now Alvar, I was wondering if you would like to spend Christmas with us at Headquarters, of course your family would be invited as well."

Alvar thought it over. "Alright I will come."

"Splendid, now could you floo your parents, I can't seem to be able to floo call your house."

"My parents have passed on, headmaster." Alvar replied.

"Oh my boy, I'm very sorry to hear that. Well we must be off now, just floo to this address that is on this slip of paper."

Dumbledore handed Alvar a torn piece of parchment that read 'The order of the Phoenix is located at Number 12 Grimmauld Place'. Alvar realized that the house was under the fidelius charm and that's what the paper was for. He stepped into the floo and called out the house.

He stepped calmly out of the floo at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and into the kitchen. At the Kitchen counter there a large red headed woman chopping up some vegetables. She turned as she saw Alvar step out of the floo.

"Oh you must be Alvar, yes Harry and Ginny have told me so much about you." Mrs. Weasley said enthusiastically.

Alvar realized that this must be Mrs. Weasley. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley and Alvar spoke for a bit before she directed Alvar upstairs to the rooms where Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were. He walked up the stairs and saw a hunched over house elf, muttering to himself "Filthy blood traitors defiling mistresses' house. Kreacher must please mistress."

He looked up and saw Alvar. "Oh a new blood traitor in this house?"

Alvar realized that this house elf must be a pureblood fanatic; well he was in for a big surprise. Putting a look of cool arrogance he said, "You will give me the respect I deserve, I am Lord Peverell."

Alvar smirked inwardly as he saw Kreacher's face light up with glee. "Oh yes my lord." Kreacher bowed so low that his forehead touched the ground. "Mistress and Kreacher will be pleased that someone as worthy as you, Lord Peverell, is in my mistresses' home."

Alvar walked past the house elf and continued up stairs as he heard Kreacher run down the stairs to go tell his mistress who has arrived.

Alvar finally reached the room where he heard Harry's voice behind. He knocked on the door and it was soon opened by Hermione. "Alvar, how are you?" She asked hugging him.

Alvar stood there awkwardly, putting his arms loosely around Hermione. "I'm fine, yourself?"

"Pretty good, considering the circumstances." She let go and turned back into the room. Alvar followed and saw Harry and Ron in deep conversation and Ginny coming up to Hermione and Alvar.

"Hi Alvar." Ginny said cheerfully.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Ok."

The three of them sat down as Harry and Ron turned towards them. Ron's face went bright red and he turned around back to facing Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hey Alvar." Harry said.

"Hello Harry."

The group settled down and just talked about random things. Ron kept shooting Alvar dirty looks while trying to have a private conversation with Harry. Soon enough they were called down for lunch and they made their way to the kitchen. In there was Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Fred, and George. They all quickly sat and tucked in.

"So Alvar." Moody began. "Kingsley was telling me about the trial in his class. Some impressive spell work you have there."

"Thanks." Alvar replied.

"I wanted to ask, why you don't use a wand."

"Well when I went to meet Voldemort, a small battle ensued before I could reach him and my wand was destroyed. After I had done a ritual to absorb the knowledge and power of my ancestors I knew that my wand would not be able to contain my full power. It would eventually break and it was one of the most powerful wands I have ever seen. So naturally when my wand was destroyed, there was no need to get a new one because it wouldn't be able to handle my power."

Moody looked stunned, how powerful could this boy be to not be able to channel his magic through a wand. The lunch was quickly finished up on account of everyone's greedy stomachs.

"Alright kids, we're going to go visit Arthur in the Hospital in half an hour so get ready to go." Mrs. Weasley announced.

The teens all went back upstairs to get ready to go visit Mr. Weasley.


	13. Chapter 13: Christmas Miracle

Chapter 13: Christmas Miracle

Mrs. Weasley and the seven teens apparated to a street right by St. Mungos. As soon as their feet touched the ground they saw Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Hello Professor, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Well I'm here to escort you to the hospital, you never know what could happen." Kingsley said, looking around seemingly casually but Alvar knew he was checking for threats.

The group walked down the street until they arrived in front of an old, red-bricked, abandoned department store. It had a worn down looking sign that read: 'Purge & Dowse Ltd'. There was a large sign on one of the front windows that said: 'Closed for refurbishment'. The group walked up to a large window with an old mannequin standing behind it. Mrs. Weasley walked up and whispered "Hello, were here for Arthur Weasley."

The mannequin gave the tiniest of nods before Mrs. Weasley said "In you go children."

The teens walked up to the glass puzzled until Ginny reached forward and stuck her arm through the glass. It was a gateway. Soon everyone shuffled forwards into the reception room. Mrs. Weasley walked up to a Witch that sat behind a desk, marked inquiries. "Excuse me, I am looking for my husband, Arthur Weasley."

The receptionist ran her finger down a long list in front of her. "Here we are, first floor, second door on your right, Dai Llewellyn Ward."

"Thank you, come along kids." Mrs. Weasley said as she urged them on to the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley led the kids down a narrow corridor to the stairs. They went up the stairs and exited onto the first floor outside the Dai Llewellyn Ward. They were outside the door when Kingsley spoke up. "I'll wait out here Molly, give you and the kids some tome to talk to Arthur alone."

Mrs. Weasley immediately protested but Kingsley was adamant. Mrs. Weasley and the seven teens entered the Dai Llewellyn Ward. They quickly spotted Mr. Weasley at the far end of the ward, right beside the window, reading the Daily Prophet.

As he saw that he had guests, Mr. Weasley put down the paper. "Oh how are you Arthur dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, bending down to give him a kiss.

"I feel perfectly fine." He said, giving Ginny a one armed hug.

"When do you think you will be able to get out dad?" Fred asked.

"Well every time they take the bandages off, my arm starts bleeding like crazy. I have to take a blood replenishing potion every hour. Apparently the snake had some unusual poison in its fangs that keeps the wounds open."

Mr. Weasley reached over to his bedside table and gave it a wave, conjuring eight chairs for them to sit in.

"So how did you manage to get bit dad?" George asked.

"Well I fell asleep on duty and the snake snuck up and bit me."

"On duty for what?" Ron asked.

"That's enough," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "Your father is still ill, he should not be discussing such things at this moment." She said with a significant look to everyone.

"Oh, I wanted to thank you Harry, if not for you, then I don't know what would have happened." Mr. Weasley said cheerfully.

Alvar glanced over towards Harry and saw him shifting nervously in his seat. "It was nothing Mr. Weasley." He said quietly.

Alvar stood up, "If I may Mr. Weasley I want to try something, to analyze what poison infected you."

He waited for Mr. Weasley to nod his approval before continuing. Alvar waved his right hand over him while muttering something unintelligible. Suddenly, above Mr. Weasley, it bright red letters it read: 'Proteolytic Venom with hemorrhagic and cytotoxic properties.'

The group looked shocked at what Alvar had done. "Alvar you can't do magic outside of school!" Hermione shrieked.

Alvar smirked. "They can only detect that magic was done, not who did it. I'll be right back, I'm going to go inform the Healer that's on duty."

Alvar walked out into the hall and cringed as he heard outraged yells from the teens. Alvar found a Healer nearby and informed him of what poison was in Mr. Weasley's body. The Healer immediately rushed to go get some potions to go help Mr. Weasley.

He walked back into the ward and found the group in a heated discussion about magic use at home. "Sorry to interrupt but a Healer will be here soon with potions to help fix you up Mr. Weasley."

"Thank you Alvar." Mr. Weasley said just before Alvar was engulfed in a bone crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you dearie." She said, letting go of Alvar.

Alvar sat back down as the Healer rushed in to give Mr. Weasley the potions he needs. Mrs. Weasley stood up and addressed the kids. "Why don't you lot go get some tea on the fifth floor. Arthur is going to be busy with Healers for a bit so come back in about an hour or so."

The seven teens quickly exited the ward, saying hello to Kingsley and telling him that it should be fine to go in right now to talk with Mrs. Weasley while Mr. Weasley is taking potions and talking to Healers. The group walked back to the opposite end of the corridor where the next set of stairs are leading up to the second floor.

They made their way up until they reached the fourth floor. "What floor is this?" Ron asked.

"I think it's the fifth," said Hermione.

"Nah, it's the fourth," said Harry.

They stepped out onto the landing and stopped. A man was peering out of the glass window beside the double doors with his nose pressed up against the glass. There was a sign post that read SPELL DAMAGE.

"Blimey!" Ron said, staring at the man.

"Oh my goodness. Professor Lockhart!" Hermione exclaimed.

Alvar shot Harry a puzzled look. "That is Professor Lockhart," Harry began. "He was our second year defence professor. When Ron and I went down into the Chamber of Secrets, he tried to obliviate us with Ron's wand. However, the wand was broken and the spell hit him instead."

Lockhart pushed open the doors and walked out towards them in a lilac coloured dressing gown. "Well hello there!" He said, flashing them his trademark smile. "I expect you'd like my autograph, would you?"

"Hasn't changed much, has he?" Harry muttered to Ginny, who grinned.

"Err, how are you professor?" Ron asked, sounding slightly guilty and his face tinged a light pink.

"I'm very well indeed, thank you!" Lockhart said. "Now how many autographs would you all want?"

Suddenly a head poked around the corner at the far end of the corridor. "Gilderoy, you naughty boy, where have you wandered off to."

The motherly looking healer bustled over to the group. "Oh, Gilderoy, you've got visitors!" But before she could continue, Alvar cut her off. "We're sorry Ma'am but we were just passing through."

"Oh," she said, looking sadly at Lockhart. "Well would you mind spending a few minutes with him while I go to get some medicine? He never gets visitors and it would mean the world to him."

Hermione took pity on Lockhart. "Of course we will." And after sending glares towards the others, they reluctantly agreed.

The healer led them to Lockhart's bed in the Janus Thickey Ward. They spent about twenty minutes sitting with Lockhart while he constantly signed pictures of himself. He must have given them at least one hundred before the healer came back. The group said goodbye and got up to leave before they heard a healer call out, "Oh, Mrs. Longbottom, are you leaving already?"

Their heads spun around and they saw Neville and his grandmother standing beside two beds with patients laying in them. Harry understood what was going on since Neville had confided into him about his parents but no one else knew.

Before Harry could get them to leave, Ron called out. "Neville!?"

Neville jumped and looked right at the group, his face suddenly lacking in colour. "Hey Nev, who are you visiting?" Ron asked as he walked up to Neville. The group followed Ron.

"Friends of yours, Neville, dear?" Neville's grandmother asked. She looked at the group with her beady eyes. They settled on Harry and Alvar. "Oh yes, I know who you two are." She said as she shook their hands. "Yes, Neville speaks very highly of the both of you."

"Err, thanks." Harry responded while Alvar merely inclined his head at her.

"And you two are clearly Weasleys" She said. "And you must be Miss Hermione Granger." They all shook her hand.

"Yes Neville has told me all about all of you; he's such a good boy. Although he hasn't got his father's talent, I'm afraid to say." She said jerking her head at the beds and the end of the ward.

"What?" Said Ron.

"What's this?!" Mrs. Longbottom said sharply. "You haven't told your friends about your parents, Neville?"

As Mrs. Longbottom spoke with Neville and the others, Alvar stared at the two people in the beds at the end of the ward. He slowly started walking over to them. Everyone took notice and looked at him strangely.

"What are you doing boy?" Mrs. Longbottom said, but Alvar seemed to be in a trance like state, blocking everything out.

He walked over to the two beds and put both of his hands on Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom's foreheads. His hands seemed to give off a faint green glow. Suddenly he pulled back as the group crowded around him. Neville's mother slowly opened her mouth and whispered "Neville."

While Neville and Mrs. Longbottom began to lightly cry and talk to Neville's parents, Alvar walked away with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny following, looking back confused at the scene they just left.

"What was that just there Alvar?" Ginny asked.

"I helped their healing process." He said shrugging. "They should be back to normal in half a year to a year's time.

"How could you do something that even Healers are unable to do?" Hermione asked, not believing what she just saw.

"Family magic." Alvar stated. "We have had plenty of time alone to study, practice and invent magic."

With that they went back to the rest of the Weasley family, completely forgetting about tea. Today is a day that no one would forget.

* * *

On the last day of vacation, as the teens were seated around the kitchen, having breakfast; the floo flared to life and out stepped Professor Snape. He merely glared at the children before him, but did give a slight nod to Alvar which he returned.

"Potter," Snape began. "The Headmaster has sent me here to tell you that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency this term."

Before anyone could say anything, Alvar spoke up. "Yes that is an excellent idea Professor Snape. I had been planning on teaching them that possibly next year, due to how advanced it is. It would be a good idea to get Harry started on it though considering his connection to the Dark Lord."

The teens all gave Alvar a bemused look. "Quite so, however, the Headmaster wishes for me to be the one to teach him Occlumency." Snape said.

"That's fine, I have heard that you are a very accomplished Legilimens so it should be good for Harry to learn from a master." Alvar praised.

Snape seemed to be satisfied with his conversation with Alvar, it's not everyday someone recognizes your talent and praises you. "Six o'clock, Monday evening Potter." And with that, Snape swept back into the floo, grabbing some powder and returning to Hogwarts.

"Why didn't you tell him that I have already been learning Occlumency." Harry asked.

"I thought it would be nice if you could one up him a little. He will probably use these training sessions to torment you and if you go and completely protect yourself then he will become quite angry." Alvar said simply.

Harry, Ron and Ginny burst out laughing at the trap Alvar set while Hermione looked on disapprovingly at them.

The next day, just before the teens were leaving for the Hogwarts express, Sirius took Harry aside. "Harry, your dad and I used to have a set of these. I thought that it would only be right if you and I had one for ourselves."

He handed Harry a badly wrapped package the size of a paperback book. "Don't open it now." Sirius warned as he glanced over at Mrs. Weasley who was at the other end of the room, arguing with Fred and George. "Molly wouldn't approve. Open it once you get to Hogwarts after you get back from your Occlumency with Snape. It has instructions on what to do in it."

"Got it." Harry said as he hugged his Godfather. "Thanks Sirius." He safely stowed the package in his inside jacket pocket.

"Everyone ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Everyone confirmed that they were good to go. "Alright everyone, now Remus and Tonks will be taking you to Hogwarts using the Knight bus. It's not safe to go on the Hogwarts express for you kids right now."

With that Remus and Tonks led the teens outside the house. As Alvar looked back, the house seemingly shrunk while the two houses beside it expanded to take the place of Number 12 Grimmauld place. Remus stood on the side of the road and raised his wand. Suddenly, with a bang, a great big purple bus appeared out of thin air. Stan Shunpike, conductor of the Knight bus stepped out but before he could speak, Tonks said "Yes, yes we know everyone on.

As she shoved Harry towards the door, Stan recognized and began "Har-."

"If you yell his name again I will curse you into Oblivion." Tonks threatened.

Alvar chuckled as he entered onto the bus behind Harry. The bus was packed with witches and wizards alike. "Looks like we'll have to split up." Tonks said. "Fred, George, Ginny, and Remus can take those seats at the back, we'll look at the next floor."

Tonks led the rest of them to the second floor of the Knight bus and quickly got them seated. Everyone handed Stan eleven sickles to pay for the fare. With another loud bang, the bus took off. Everyone was being thrown every which way, falling out of their seats and banging into other people as the bus sped down the roads, making sharp turns every few seconds. But after what seemed like an eternity to the teens, they arrived at Hogsmeade.

As Alvar stepped off, brushing dirt, dust and other unknown things off his cloak, he said to the others "I am never going on that type of transportation again." They all chuckled as they made their way through the village. As they just got past Honeydukes, Tonks and Lupin left the group, to get a better look around to make sure the kids were protected. The teens slowly walked up the slippery slope to Hogwarts. They reached the oaken front doors when Alvar and Harry made eye contact. They both knew that this was going to be an interesting term.


	14. Chapter 14: Changes

Chapter 14: Changes

On the first day back into the castle, Alvar was greeted warmly by Susan, Hannah, Luna, Tracy, and Daphne as they met up in their common room. Soon enough Neville arrived in the common room and practically threw himself at Alvar, tearing up and sincerely thanked him over and over until Hermione came over and gently led Neville away. After Alvar filled in the girls who weren't at the hospital, he was the recipient of many hugs from the girls who had tears in their own eyes. Ron snorted and rolled his eyes at the scene but quickly retreated after being hit by both Ginny and Hermione.

Once the group reached the Great Hall for dinner; they saw the students abuzz with news. As they went their separate ways, Alvar glanced over to a student sitting at the Slytherin table who was holding the newest copy of the Daily Prophet.

"May I see that for a moment?" Alvar asked the student.

The student shrugged and handed Alvar the paper. It was a late night issue that had just released some shocking news. Right on the front was a picture of Azkaban prison with obvious damage done to it. A few sections of the upper level walls had been hit with explosive curses and there was debris all over. Unfortunately, the Ministry was still denying that Voldemort had returned. Alvar looked grimly at the paper before handing it back to the student.

Alvar informed the girls and continued on with his meal. This weekend was set to be the second match of the dueling tournament and Alvar was ready. This time his team was going to be facing off against Hannah's team. Harry would be facing off against Draco's team and Susan would be facing off against Hermione's team.

Later that night, Harry came back from Occlumency lessons with Snape with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Well?" Ron asked his face full of glee.

"That greasy git didn't see what was coming." Harry replied.

Alvar let out a small smile before listening as Harry regaled his story to everyone. "And then he was so angry with me that he actually missed me when I was standing not 5 feet away from him." Harry laughed.

"And then?" Ron asked, wanting to hear more.

"He yelled at me to get out of his sights before shoving me out of his classroom." Harry grinned.

They all laughed before heading to bed.

For the rest of the week, things passed by normally. They had classes, worked out, were trained by Alvar, and trained for the second dueling match this weekend. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end.

On Friday during dinner, Draco strutted up towards the Gryffindor table with Crabbe, Goyle and Nott trailing behind him. "Hey scar head," He said with a sneer "are you ready to be demolished tomorrow?"

"I don't know Ferret Boy, am I?" Harry cheekily responded.

Draco flushed. "See you tomorrow Potter." He spat and then turned and left.

Harry leaned over to Ron and Hermione and said "I have a bad feeling about tomorrow."

* * *

Today was the second match in the dueling tournament. All of the students once again were packed into the Great Hall, sitting in the stands watching as the matches progressed. A few teams have been eliminated and none of the matches were great; but when it came to Ginny and Luna's turn it all changed. The crowd must have remembered the last match they had and they were excited to see more.

Their match was against Astoria Greengrass' team. Apparently, she was Daphne's younger sister who is currently in her third year but she shows much promise. As the match began Astoria's teammates began casting every spell that they could think of. Luna and the others were unable to keep up with blocking the spells and they were soon defeated.

Next, Ginny brought one of her Hufflepuff teammates named Joey, up with her and Astoria brought a fourth year Hufflepuff. Right away Astoria, showing a feisty side, began to charge at the two girls while her teammate cast spells around her. Ginny was able to use Aguamenti, a spell that Alvar had recommended she look up for practice. Astoria slipped and fell to the ground leaving her vulnerable.

"C'mon Astoria, kick their asses!" Tracy yelled from the stands. Daphne, ever the ice queen, tried not to laugh at her friend's audacity and began to pull her back into her seat until…

"Ginny beat you can beat that slimy Slytherin no problem!" Ron yelled as he stood up, glaring at Tracy. Tracy, not one to back down from a challenge, shrugged Daphne's hand off of her and jumped back up.

Astoria rolled to the side, narrowly dodging a hex from Joey while Ginny and the Hufflepuff boy traded spells. "That's right Astoria, show them who's boss!" Tracy yelled as Astoria hit Joey with a stinging hex in the leg.

Astoria jumped up as she found an opportunity to gain an advantage but was hit from the side with an Expelliarmus from Ginny. Astoria was left wandless but Ginny was taken out by a stupefy from the Hufflepuff. As Astoria ran for her wand on the ground, Joey acciod it to his hand. Deciding to go for something crazy, he tried to cast with both wands at once.

As Joey launched her spells, they collided in mid-air in front of him as they created a huge blast off smoke. As it cleared, Joey's face was covered in soot and he had a pensive expression on her face before he was stunned by Astoria's teammate.

"Why'd you do that, you had them!" Ron shouted as Astoria revived Ginny.

Ginny gave Ron a dark glance before bringing her teammates to go sit somewhere else. Ron looked around to his friends and saw disappointment on their faces, except for Alvar. Alvar was staring at Ron with an eyebrow raised.

"He could have launched a spell why the other guy was distracted but no, had to go for the showboat." Ron said.

"Next match! Fifth year teams, Team A vs. Team F!" Dumbledore shouted.

Harry got up and met with his team at the stage. He glanced over at the all Slytherin team and he was rewarded with a sneer from Draco. Harry rolled his eyes before walking off to the side so his team could begin. On Harry's side he had: Dean Thomas; Lisa Turpin; and Justin Finch-Fletchy. Draco on the other hand had Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott.

Before the match started, Harry decided to have a small pep talk with his team. Alright, Dean, I will need you to save a bit of your strength because I plan on using you in the two on two. Harry glanced at everyone. This should be easy enough, Crabbe and Goyle will just launch the same spells over and over, and they won't be too powerful. Nott is the one that you have to watch out for, he is cunning and I have no idea what he will do so let's just go out there and win it.

As Harry's teammates stepped onto the arena, the match was started. Instantly Nott stepped back and basically began to use Crabbe and Goyle as shields. The two lumps began to cast stunning spells and disarming hexes while Theo watched.

Harry narrowed his eyes and he glanced at Draco who looked incredibly smug. Harry looked back at the match. His team was doing well but there wasn't much progress, they weren't really doing anything to Crabbe and Goyle, and Dean was being fairly reserved this match. He glanced at Theo who kept looking at all of Harry's teammates, analyzing them.

As Harry looked over to Draco again, Draco shot him a smirk and tilted his head towards the match. Harry caught on and looked back, and he was shocked. Dean and Justin were both down already while Lisa was struggling to fight back. Theo still stood back with a haughty look while Crabbe and Goyle launched reducto curses at Lisa. Soon enough she was taken out by and hit and went flying off the stage and hit her head on the ground which knocked her out cold.

Harry went to revive his teammates and instantly he asked Dean, "What happened".

"Weren't you watching?" Dean asked with a dazed look on his face. Harry had the decency to blush before Dean continued.

"Nott began launching different spells at us, we had been so focused on the spells from the two giants that we didn't notice the spells from Nott, and did he cast them fast." Dean said in something akin to admiration.

Harry helped Dean to his feet and got them positioned on the arena. Draco positioned himself beside Nott and the match began.

Harry instantly began casting as many low powered hexes and jinxes as he could as fast as he could while Dean launched some heavy hitting curses. However, nothing that they did had much effect. Nott and Draco were able to easily shield against the low powered spells from Harry while doging Draco positioned himself beside Nott and the match began.

Harry instantly began casting as many low powered hexes and jinxes as he could as fast as he could while Dean launched some heavy hitting curses. However, nothing that they did had much effect. Nott and Draco were able to easily shield against the low powered spells from Harry while dogging Dean's spells. Quickly the tables turned.

Draco first launched a bone breaker hex which was a barely legal move in the tournament. Harry shielded but was hit from the side by Nott's confringo spell. Harry was knocked to the ground and he couldn't feel his left leg. Dean was quickly dispatched and as Harry was trying to get up, the match was ended. Harry's team lost.

* * *

Harry awoke the next day in the hospital wing. The confringo spell from Nott had busted up his left hip pretty bad and he was currently all bandaged up. He noticed someone sitting beside him in the early morning darkness. "Alvar?" Harry asked.

Alvar nodded before waving his hand over Harry's leg. The bones fragments began to move together, reforming the bit of bone that the Skele-Gro had yet to finish up. Then his skin was sown back together. "That will keep it from scarring." Alvar said.

"Thanks." Harry replied. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Harry spoke up. "I can't believe that I lost."

"It wasn't really your fault." Alvar replied. "If you had had one of us with you then it would have been fine."

"But I didn't have one of you with me and when Voldemort shows up, I might be caught in a situation where I have no one with me. I need to get stronger so I won't lose!" Harry yelled.

"Shh." Alvar whispered. "It was just a match, you have just begun your training and although things will pick up at a much faster rate in due time, for now you just need to make the best of it."

"What happened with the rest of the matches?" Harry asked.

"Well Susan and Tracy's team lost to Hermione and Neville's, however, instead of having a tie breaker match, they did a four versus four final and Susan and Tracy won. It's a shame too, Neville is becoming a very promising wizard and this was excellent practice. Anyways, Daphne and I beat out Hannah and Ron's team. Daphne was especially happy to wipe the floor with Ron after the comments he made about her sister."

"Speaking of Ron, why do you seem so hard on him?" Harry asked.

Alvar sighed. "I try not to be much harder on him that the others but he is just… a waste of a soldier. We could be training someone so much better but it is your choice. He is much more suited to strategy and tactics instead of fighting. Plus he is a complete arse."

Harry chuckled, he knew that sometimes Ron could be a pain.

"Besides," Alvar said as he glanced out the window. "he needs to be serious. A war is coming fast and if he doesn't focus up and stop being a nuisance then he will die."

"Ron is trying, he just…" Harry dropped off.

"I know he doesn't like slimy snakes." Alvar said with a smirk. "Anyways I will begin to give you private lessons. Whenever we have spare time, we will begin. I plan on letting Daphne, Tracy, Susan, and Hannah take over for me soon because they need to learn to command a little if they are to be my lieutenants. Once I transition them in then our full private practice will begin."

"Thanks Alvar." Harry said sincerely.

* * *

It's been about four months since Harry was knocked out of the tournament. Since then the group of friends have increased their training tenfold. They are fairly fit but are still working on it. However, they can easily take down most death eaters if it came down to a physical confrontation.

Magic however, is where they are excelling. All of them are amazing at Occlumency and all of them have some degree of Legilimency, the notable two being Luna and Daphne. Everyone is also proficient at silent casting. Everyone is also able to do a tiny bit of wandless magic. The extent being to accio an object if it's nearby them.

Alvar has been training Harry privately for the past month. At first it was very tough because Alvar has been pushing Harry to his limits. Many nights since the training has begun have been spent in the hospital wing, recovering from injuries or magical exhaustion.

Alvar is currently waiting in their common room for Harry to return. Today was the final quidditch match, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Alvar had been there watching as Harry dove down straight to the ground as Cho Chang followed him down until Harry pulled up just soon enough so his feet were grazing the grass. Cho had hit the ground and Harry had caught the golden snitch and was currently partying in the Gryffindor common room.

As Alvar glanced back up at the clock, Harry stumbled into the common room. "Uh, hey Alvar." Harry said smiling.

"Hello, what's wrong?" Alvar asked.

"Nothing, but I had some amazing punch that Fred and George got." Harry said as he wobbled around on his feet.

Alvar sighed. "Idiot." He murmured.

Alvar slowly walked Harry back to his room and put him in the bed. "G'night" Harry whispered as sleep overtook him. Alvar rolled his eyes as he left.

He went back into the common room where he found Hermione and Neville sitting down over their Herbology textbook. Neville glanced up and spotter him, "Hey Alvar." He called.

Alvar nodded his head. "Where is Ron and Ginny?" Alvar asked. They were the only two still out.

"Ron is still celebrating and I think Ginny was talking to the twins," Hermione replied.

The next morning, Alvar found Ron crashed on the couch with what looks to be a bottle of the "punch" that the twins brought. As Alvar was about to leave, Daphne bounded down the stairs and caught up to him. "Hey Alvar." She said as she fell into step with him as they left for breakfast.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to go over the plans for what everyone will do for training over the summer."

"So what do you plan Daphne." Alvar asked.

"Well I'm hoping that everyone can get together somewhere possibly the Bones or Abbot Manor house. Somewhere where we have room to do what we need but not where someone will get upset. Then I also plan on making something of a list for people to complete over the summer to do on their own time."

"That sounds good." They stopped talking as they sat down in the Great Hall for breakfast and Alvar began to ponder. Harry is very strange to him but a great leader none the less, and his scar. Alvar recognized it about two weeks ago when he scanned it when Harry was in the hospital. It is a horcrux.

How could no one have recognized this by now? At some point since Harry began Hogwarts, he must have been scanned in the hospital wing to determine his injuries and there must have been a head injury at some point so his scar must have been scanner. If Harry's scar was scanned then at the bare minimum they would have recognized vile magic residing there. But why has nothing been done about it?

Alvar began going through the motions of the day, training Harry, observing his lieutenants train the others, and study but he was stuck pondering that scar. He knew of a ritual to get rid of it but it has never been tested on a human, there was only one account of it being on a spider and the spider died after the ritual. Also, Alvar didn't know the possible benefits of the scar. 'So for the mean time, I will leave it be but I need to be prepared to get rid of it.' Alvar thought.

Later that day, Alvar met with Daphne, Zacharias, and Terry, his team for the tournament. "Alright guys, tomorrow is the final match against Draco's team." Alvar began. "So, for the first round, I want you guys to lose."

Everyone was shocked. "Why?" Terry asked.

"Because I wouldn't mind taking Draco down a peg. He has hurt our friends and classmates and he needs to go down." Alvar replied.

"Think you're so powerful that you can take him down?" Zacharias sneered.

Alvar sighed. He had to deal with him all this time and once this tourney is done then he won't have to deal with him anymore. "Obviously he is!" Daphne shouted as she glared at Zacharias. "He had his magic limited so he could be in this tournament with us!"

Zacharias rolled his eyes but made no comment. "Alright, so lose the first round but give them hell. Then in the second round I will be with Daphne. I expect Draco to take Theo into this match. So all that we have to do is get him out quick before he can analyze us and know how to counter us. This also means that in the first round, Daphne, you have to act differently than normal."

Everyone agreed to the plan and headed back to their respective dorms. Alvar and Daphne were walking back together. "So Alvar, why did you come here. I mean, I know that you are training us against v…vo…" Daphne sighed. "Voldemort, but you could have just bought us to your house or somewhere hidden and trained us there without all of these distractions."

"Yes but then I wouldn't have met you or any of my other lieutenants." Alvar said as he looked over to Daphne.

"Then why did you pick us?"

"Because… you are all special. I've never really told anyone this but I have an ability which is basically passive Legilimency. Without trying, I can basically read whatever is at the forefront of the mind of whoever I am looking at. I can turn it off whenever I want but since coming to Hogwarts, I have left it on for the most part." At Daphne's red and angry face he added, "Whenever I was with you guys, I never read your minds beyond when I first met you. The passive Legilimency skill also lets me sense your magical aura. With Legilimency you can eventually find it out but with my skill it is easily found."

"So you chose us because we were the most powerful?" Daphne asked.

"Not exactly, I chose you because all of you are powerful and because I sensed something good about all of you."

The two continued to walk in silence until they were nearing their common room. "What did you sense about me?" Daphne asked coyly.

Alvar stopped them and paused in the hall. He turned to her and looked into her sapphire blue eyes. "I sensed that you were a lovely young lady. You are powerful and loyal if the person deserves it. You are best friends with Tracy and both of you were neutral, neither on the light or the dark, going with what is best and right." The two were slightly closer together now.

"You are the purest woman that I have ever met and…" Before he could continue, Daphne leaned forward and snaked her arms around Alvar's neck and began to kiss him. She held him tighter as Alvar deepened the kiss. Alvar wrapped his hands around her waist as the two broke apart. Alvar held her to his chest as the two embraced.

"You best not get hurt tomorrow or I might just kill Malfoy." He joked after a few moments. Daphne chuckled before slowly letting her arms slip off of him. The two continued back to the common room in silence, stealing glances at each other out of the corner of their eyes when they though the other wasn't looking.

As they entered the common room and were about to head up to their respective dorms, they took one last quick peak at each other. They both blushed in embarrassment at being caught sneaking a glance at one another before Alvar walked over and gave her a light kiss on the lips goodnight before he went to his dorm.

**AN: I am incredibly sorry that I have not posted in so long. I have been incredibly busy with it being my final year in high school but that is no excuse. I plan to continue and finish this story but updates may be random. Since it's summer I will have a lot more time to write and I plan to write a lot. Again, I am very sorry about not updating for sometime but no matter what, this story will be completed. Please review, it encourages me to write more and it will help me improve the story.**

**AN2: The more reviews I get = chapters coming out faster. I currently have the next few done and the next chapter is a fair bit longer than this one.**


End file.
